Lets Make Music Of Our Magical Love
by OfficialTess
Summary: What happens when one girl saves an other and takes her home to examine the bruises? What happens when the other girl has to leave for tour? I'm not good in summaries so you're just gonna have to read the story. I promise you it's good! This is ALEX'POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! Okay, so I teamed up with Tarantula to write this story. We both upload it. His is in Mitchie's POV and mine's in Alex' POV. Let me tell you that you really need to read Chapter 1 on both our accounts, because otherwise you won't be able to keep up. There's information in his Chapter 1 that isn't in mine and vise versa. We really hope you guys like this story and please review!**

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything except the storyline, Tessa and Lee.**

**Summary : What happens when one girl saves an other and takes her home to examine the bruises? What happens when the other girl has to leave for tour? This is ALEX'S POV!!**

**Tarantula: Lets Make Music of Our Magical Love ~Mitchie POV~- .net/s/5217379/1/Lets_Make_Music_Of_Our_Magical_Love**

* * *

I stirred as someone knocked on my door. Who would possibly be knocking at let's see, I turned to look at my alarm clock, one in the afternoon?! Wait, one in the afternoon? Did I sleep that late? Normally Saturday was my sleep-till Sunday day, but today was only Friday. The knock came again and I groggily answered.

'What?'

'It's one o'clock! Get downstairs, your shift starts within ten minutes!' My mother's voice rang through the door. I groaned as I threw the covers off of me and lazily changed into some comfortable clothes. A pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and some converse would have to do. I looked at myself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Then, I pulled my hair back and made a pony-tail.

'Perfect.' I simply shrugged before running downstairs.

'Well, if it isn't sleepyhead.' Justin laughed, receiving glare of me.

'I was just tired of last night, it was a busy day!' I complained before grabbing myself some toast and a glass of water.

'Yeah, making three sandwiches can be so hard!' Justin joked before walking downstairs.

I bit down hard on my toast before yelling after my brother, 'Psh, they had to be perfect! It was for me and my two best friends!'

I smiled to myself before I heard a yell from downstairs, 'I always wonder why those two stick up with you!'

Growling, I ate the rest of my toast. I had two best friends. One being Harper, the girl that was head over heels in love with my brother, who I could always count on to have some fun with and I could always crack jokes with and the other being Tessa, the girl who wasn't head over heels in love with my brother, who I could actually have a decent conversation with and who would always be there for me. Good thing was that Tessa and Harper were also best friends. Of course, they both knew about magic.

I walked down the stairs once I finished my breakfast, well actually it wasn't really breakfast because it was one in the afternoon, but to me it was breakfast, and took place behind the counter. My arms rested on it as I watched the few people eat their sandwiches. The doors burst open just as I was receiving the money from a satisfied customer.

'Thank you, come again.' I said monotone before turning to the brown haired girl who just walked in. 'Sup?'

'I just got two tickets to that concert tomorrow!' She yelled, waving two purple tickets in front of my face. 'Wanna go?'

'You know I'm not really into that band stuff and why don't you just ask Harper?' I asked as I closed the register and leaned back on the counter.

'It's not really a band, it's a girl and I heard she has a killer voice.' She slapped her hand onto the counter before continuing, whispering, 'And have you seen Harper lately?'

'No why?' I asked, not really sure I wanted to know what Tessa was talking about. But she only shook her head.

'Just wait for it.'

Not too long after she said that, the doors burst open again and Harper walked in. Dressed in a dress completely made out of candy papers and wearing a hat that said "I ate all the candy".

'Okay, I'll go.' I quickly whispered with a nod before turning towards Harper. 'Hi, you did not seriously eat all those candy's to make that dress, right?'

'No, I just collected some papers from the bin.' Harper replied as me and Tessa scrunched up our nose. 'I washed them! Really, smell, they smell like oranges!'

She leaned towards Tessa and extended her arm, but Tessa held up her hand. 'No thanks, I'm gonna take your word on it.'

'No, really, smell!' Harper insisted, pushing her arm under Tessa's nose. I giggled at the girl's face before my mom walked by.

'Hi, Mrs Russo!' Tessa quickly said, pushing Harper's arm away.

'Oh, hi Tessa, Harper. Nice to see you girls again.'

'Mom, can I go to that concert with Tessa tomorrow? You know there's a concert just a few blocks away. Tessa just got her hands on two tickets.'

'I don't know.' Tessa's face fell at the words of my mother. 'It will be pretty late.'

'C'mon! Pretty please with a cherry on top?' Tessa could be such a little kid sometimes, but that's one of the things I love about her. She could always convince my mother. Actually, I would have to ask her how she does that!

'Wait, you two are going to a concert without me? I thought we would do everything together!' Harper exclaimed as I put my hands up in the air to shush her.

'Harper!'

'Yeah?'

'Not helping!'

'Sorry.' She sat down at one of the stools near the counter before my mom sighed.

'Fine, but only because Tessa is going with you!' She pointed a finger towards the shorter brunette. 'You make sure nothing happens to her!'

'Don't I always?' Tessa smirks before mom left to serve some other customers. 'Harper, I'm sorry, but I could only get two tickets and Lex was the first to notice. I promise I get you a t-shirt with Justin's face on it by the end of the week?'

It's funny how Tessa always called me Lex and Harper just called me Alex. It was as if Harper was scared to give me a nickname because she thought I would turn her into a toad if I didn't like the nickname she'd give me. Once she heard the words roll out of Tessa's mouth, she flew around her neck in no time.

'Forgiven and forgotten! I'll see you later this week! Bye guys!' She ran out of the shop and I swear some of the candy papers were starting to fall off.

'A t-shirt with Justin's face on it?' I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Well, it's the best I could come up with.' Tessa laughed before I joined in on the laughter.

* * *

_Come on! We have to go now! Xx_

Tessa startled as I transported next to her in the car.

'Jeez! Give someone else a heart attack!'

'Sorry, I was running late when I saw your text.' I smiled before putting on my seatbelt. 'Don't tell mom.'

'I didn't see anything.' Tessa said, fixing her eyes on the road and driving towards the concert.

'Wow, there's a lot of people.' I gasped as we drove past the arena, searching for a parking spot. Finally, Tessa parked the car in front of someone's garage after asking it was okay. The girl was going to the show herself so she wouldn't have much trouble from the parked car. We thanked her before heading inside and to our seats. We had great seats even though they were just last minute tickets. We were right in front of the stage on a balcony and you could see the people clearly. Well, the people onstage were just like mini-people so you couldn't really tell who was who, but you could hear everything perfectly. A girl ran up the stage, but it was hard to tell what kind of clothes she was wearing.

'Hey, New York! You ready to rock?!' She yelled into her microphone. The crowd erupted in cheers and screams of excitement. After a couple of songs she introduced a song named Every Time You Lie.

_Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We stand next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I know what you were thinking  
Before you say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause i'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie_

_I woke up the next morning_

_With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Much classier less trashier  
Then who you prove to be_

_How long's it ganna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Oh no_

_And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie_

_At night no way  
I won't be feeling your warm embrace  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to cheating_

_So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not ganna listen_

_And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry  
Ohh yeah  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh yeah_

_The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie_

Wow, someone must've hurt her really badly if she writes this song. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her even though I didn't know her. I focused on the girl, but from up the balcony, it was hard to read her expression. I looked at the screen, but it was all black. Great, now's just the perfect time for it to be broken! I cursed internally towards the screen before squinting my eyes to take a good look at the girl, but failing. If I had known I would be drawn to her sooner, I could've gotten better tickets! The concert wass over before I know it and Tessa was dragging me outside.

'C'mon, let's go to her tourbus! Maybe we can see her properly when she gets out!' She pulled my arm and I'm too surprised by this movement to answer.

'Can't we just go? She's not going to come out when there are this many fans claiming her tourbus.' I said as we were finally next to a big white bus. I didn't really want to go, but I was liking this feeling too much. If I'm sure of one thing it would have to be this. Alex Russo has never felt this kind of feeling. Not even with Dean and I was absolutely positive that I was in love with him.

'C'mon! This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet a celebrity!' Tessa exclaimed, clearly exited to meet the girl from the concert. Hell, I don't even know her name. Whatever, I'm going against my feeling.

'I'm gonna go home, I don't see the point in waiting for some singer to get on the bus.' I told Tessa. The brown haired girl just nodded before fixing her eyes on the exit where the singer was supposed to come out. I turned around and started walking home. I took the first street to the right when I heard a screaming noise in a dark alleyway on my left.

I turned to see a girl's fist collide with the side of the face of another girl, probably shooting a sharp pain across her head. The girl stumbled, but the taller girl grabbed her and forced her against the wall.

'Hey!' I yelled, sprinting towards the two. The girl pushed against the wall had probably no idea who was calling out, but I bet she was glad that someone else was there. She used the distraction to push the girl away and stumbled towards my voice.

I kneeled down next to her asking, 'Are you alright?' Before she could even reply, I got up and in between the brunette and the black haired girl. 'I think you should leave.'

The brunette watched the other girl, afraid of what might happen. She was a lot bigger than me or her, but I just glared at her and felt the tension in the grungy air.

Seeing that the girl wasn't moving, I reached into my back pocket, gripping my wand. Then I realised just in time I couldn't use magic so I lunged at the black haired girl. She was surprised by this and didn't have time to cover up her head. My fist collided with her nose, possibly breaking it. I ran back to the brunette before raising my eyebrows. 'I repeat, you should leave.'

The attacker held onto her nose, cursing out loud as blood wept through her fingers.

'Crazy bitch!' she cried.

'I don't think she's the one that's crazy,' the girl behind me said. I glanced at her, seeing she was still on the cold floor.

I giggled at her comment. 'I'm on her side on this one.' I pointed towards her before turning back to the girl. The tension was still building up instead of disappearing and I prepared myself for a revenge attack. I kept my attention to the girl while extending my left hand towards the girl on the floor, offering to help her get to her feet.

She took my hand and I gasped slightly at her touch. What the hell? I thought to myself. I shook the feeling off my shoulders before slowly backing out of the alleyway, gripping the other girl's hand tightly.

I pulled her towards the corner of the street. I was surprised that no one was around, but then again, everyone would probably still be waiting by that tourbus. I turned around swiftly to meet her eyes. 'I don't think that girl's gonna be a hassle anymore. I'm Alex.' I kindly said, shaking her hand which I was still holding.

'I'm Mitchie,' She replied, avoiding looking to my eyes.

'Okay, nice to meet you.' I replied. 'What was the deal with that girl anyway? Did she hurt you?'

'She thought I was someone else,' Mitchie said. 'And kinda, yeah. She punched me a few times.'

My face turned to worry as I became more concerned about Mitchie's health. 'Where did she punch you?' If Justin or Tessa would be here, they would think that I was ill, because normally I wouldn't be so worried about someone. But Mitchie was different, I got a strange feeling just from looking at her.

'Hit me a few times in the face,' Mitchie replied.

'Does it hurt?' I asked as I brought my right hand up to touch her cheek softly, my left hand still holding on to Mitchie's. I could see that her cheek started to turn a light shade of blue, nothing a bit of makeup couldn't fix. I trailed my finger along the bruise, before fixing my eyes on hers again. 'Somewhere else?'

'Gave me a punch to my stomach,' she added.

I finally released her hand as I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I didn't know why, but I missed the touch of her hand instantly. My mind was racing at those feelings, but I shrugged them away. Typing a quick message to my mom that I was going to bring someone I said, 'You're coming with me and we're going to take care of those bruises.'

'But I don't know you,' Mitchie blurted out.

I looked up to her and nodded. 'I'm sorry. It's just that I want you to be okay and all...' I trailed off not wanting to say the real reason, which was that I wanted to spend more time with her. 'You know, after I save you I have to take care of your bruises too, right?'

'It's just my friend might freak when I don't turn up on the tou- when I don't turn up at the bus station,' Mitchie said. 'He's very protective of me. He's a great friend but sometimes it's like I have my dad around.'

'Yeah, I totally know the feeling. I have an older brother and he's always showing his intelligent side when I do ma... something.' I stopped myself from saying magic, before I put my cell phone away. 'But, yeah, er, you should, you know, go back to er, to your friend, at the bus station.' Wait, why am I stuttering?

Getting no reply from Mitchie, I spoke again, 'yeah, why don't I just... yeah.' I turned around and started walking down the street. My mind was racing. I didn't know why, but I was kind of hurt that she didn't want to come home with me. I really wanted to check if her bruises were okay. But Gosh, why did I feel so protective over this girl? I cursed mentally before looking to my right, seeing that the tall girl from before was watching me. I growled at her before continuing to stare in front of me.

I turned around as the sound of footsteps on pavement hit my ear. 'Oh, the bus station is this way?' I asked, glad that I wasn't going to have to walk alone with the tall girl lurking around the trees.

'No...' she said softly. 'You did say you'd sort out my bruises. Plus it's just a lot safer with you. I feel safe when I'm around you.'

I smiled at her words. 'Well, you shouldn't trust people like that. I just met you.' I joked as we continued to walk towards the Waverly Substation.

'Well, yeah,' Mitchie agreed. 'But you didn't know me when you saved me and that makes you 100% trust-worthy in my books.'

'I like your books.' I grinned, but I turned my head, shutting my eyes tightly. I could kick myself in the head for saying that! Why did I have to say that? I like boys, not girls! I took my cell phone out of my pocket as it vibrated. It was a text from my mom saying that she and dad were taking Justin and Max to some sort of museum which meant they weren't going to be home when I got home. Wow, I was glad I didn't have to go to that stupid museum. Ten points for Tessa picking today to go to a concert! I turned to smile at Mitchie before holding open the door of the sandwich shop once we reached it.

I saw Mitchie smiled as she replied, 'I like my book too. I wrote it after all.'

I started to laugh at that comment. She was so funny! Wait, no one beats me at being funny! Well, no one besides Mitchie then. I motioned for her to come in. 'Well, then I hope you write me in it, because I would love to be in it.'

'What kind of role would you have?' she grinned and I was positive that she was teasing me. 'Saving pretty girls in alleyways? Because I'm sure there are plenty that would be better to save than me.'

I was thinking of a good comeback, but failed. When did I ever fail at giving someone a good comeback? At the lack of my voice, I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. I took her up the metal stairs and to my room where I sat on the bed. 'C'mon, let me see those bruises.' I patted the spot next to me as I scooted over a little bit, making room for Mitchie.

'Are you qualified for this?' She asked, sitting on my bed and I think I heard the nervousness in her voice.

'Let's just say I got a lot of bruises when I was younger and seeing my mom take care of them, I learned how to do it myself.' I replied as I studied Mitchie's face. 'This one's not that bad.' I got up and ran to get the first aid kit. I wasn't even out of breath as I got back in the room within seconds and quietly took out some ointment. I walked over to my closet and grabbed an old shirt, tearing it in pieces. I didn't care about the old clothing, because it was a shirt I hadn't worn in ages. Then, I did some of the ointment on one of the pieces and started to rub it along Mitchie's bruise on her cheek.

She smiled as she said, 'I didn't know you like Tears of Blood.' She must've noticed the words on the shirt I just tore up. 'I'm not that big of a fan myself, but they're okay I guess.' I smiled at her, knowing she was just keeping it with small talk. I didn't know if she knew I knew she was doing that, but I didn't mind. It kept the conversation going. 'So your family runs the sandwich shop?'

'Yeah, I also have to do shifts. You should come eat a sandwich once in a while.' I smiled, now turning to her stomach. I put my fingers to the hem of her shirt and glanced at her. 'Do you trust me?'

'Well it's not like I'm going to scream out rape is it?' Mitchie replied. 'It's only my stomach. I don't show anything else until the second date.' She laughed and I tried to hide the blush that found its way onto my cheeks.

I didn't know why, but I nodded before I slowly lifted up her shirt to just below her breasts, careful not to touch them. I trailed my finger across the bruise before applying some of the ointment as well. I couldn't help but think that her skin was so soft. Gosh! Get your act together!

After I was done, I took the first aid kit back and re-entered the room. 'To answer your question from Tears of Blood. I used to like them, but I also really like that girl from the concert. Did you went to see her?'

'I believe you mean "Did I go to see her?"' Mitchie giggled. I shrugged my shoulders. I always knew I had a problem with verbs. 'And yeah. I don't see what the fuss is about though. She's good but a bit overblown if you ask me.'

'Good? Come on, she was wonderful! Then that one song, Every Time You Lie? That was just a killer strike! I felt so bad for her, something bad must've happened to her to write such a song.' I said, sitting back on the bed and pulling Mitchie's shirt down, which was apparently still up. I looked at her and couldn't help but feel like I had seen her before.

'Maybe her ex boyfriend was a complete jerk?' She replied and suddenly I saw a flicker of hate in her eyes. 'Never trust a guy that wears his own lip gloss.'

'Wow, you've been there?' I asked, realising Mitchie probably didn't want to talk to me about it seeing as we just met. So I stood up and walked towards the door. 'Maybe er, maybe you should, you know, call your mom to come pick you up. Mine's probably coming...'

'Alex! We're home!' Someone called from downstairs.

'Home soon.' I finished my sentence. I left to go downstairs, leaving Mitchie free to call her mother.

'Hello mi hija. What have you been up to?' The one and only Theresa Russo asked as soon as I got downstairs. 'How was the concert? Where's Tessa?'

'Tessa was still there when I left and the concert was great actually! I think I might've met a new friend, she's still in my room possibly talking to her mom to come pick her up.' I replied, sitting down on the couch. 'She was alone in an alleyway and some girl was attacking her so I took her home to examine the bruises.'

'Wow, Alex has feelings?' Justin asked as he acted to be surprised.

'Unlike some of us,' I snapped before going back to my story. 'I told her to call her mother to pick her up.'

'Alex?' a voice called.

'Yeah, come down. My mother is here.' I called back, standing up next to my mom. I glanced at Justin and smirked. 'And apparently so is my older brother.'

I smiled as soon as she got down the stairs and I flung my arm around her shoulder introducing her. 'Guys, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, this is my mother Theresa and my older brother... Justin.'

My mother extended a hand towards Mitchie, 'It's nice to meet you and it's so good to know that Alex is making new friends.'

I saw Mitchie staring at my mother and then back to me before asking, 'Is this meant to be a joke?'

'What do you mean?' I asked, truly confused. 'Why would I joke about who my mother is? Do you think I'm a joker?' Wow, that came out harder than I intended.

'Whoops, feeling's gone.' Justin cut in, receiving a death glare from me before I turned back to Mitchie.

I saw Mitchie opening her mouth to give a reply, but the doorbell suddenly rang.

'I'll get it.' Mom said, walking towards the door and opening it. Her jaw almost fell to the floor and so did mine.

'What? How? Who?' I managed to get out. I stared at the two women, looking like twins before turning my gaze towards Mitchie. 'Mom yours is mine?' Somehow, my brain couldn't put the words in the right order.

I saw Mitchie cocked an eyebrow before walking towards us and she screamed at the sight of two versions of her mother.

I joined in on the screaming and said, 'I have no idea what's going on.'

'You have no idea?' Mitchie cried. Of course not, why the hell would I know how this happened? 'Why are there two versions of my mother? What are they? Twins?!'

* * *

**R&R please! This was Chapter 1. We really hope everyone likes it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter!! We really like them! We also hope that you like the second chapter.**

**Tarantula's second chapter, ~ Mitchie's POV : .net/s/5217379/2/Lets_Make_Music_of_Our_Magical_Love**

**Alex' POV**

I glanced between the two women again as my mom slowly closed her jaw while her mind

caught up with her words. She turned towards me and Mitchie while she said, 'Okay, who put this mirror in the door? This isn't funny, girls!'

I looked at Mitchie while she shook her head as her eyes stayed on my mom and the other woman. Then I turned back towards my mother,

'Why the hell do you ask me that? I wouldn – Oh psh, yeah, that's totally something I would do.' I chuckled to myself, completely changing my sentence. Realising there was indeed no mirror between the two, I walked up towards the door and hesitently poked te look-a-like in the stomach.

I squeacked, 'Oh my Gosh! This is real!'

'Mum?' Mitchie said to the woman in the doorframe, who looked at her, her face paralyzed with shok. 'Is that really you?' She nodded at the question and then I saw Mitchie turning towards my mother, mouth wide open, but nothing coming out.

'Okay, wait a second.' I said, stepping in between the two older women. I took their hand and walked them towards the couch, pushing them both on it before standing in front of them. 'Who of you is her mother and who of you is mine?'

'I'm more concerned with the fact there are two of them!' Mitchie basically yelled into my ear. 'Maybe one of them is a clone!'

'How is that even possible?' I argued. Okay, I knew it was possible, because there's a duplication spell, but my mom's not even a wizard so there's no way in hell she would be able to do that! Unless Justin or Max is playing a sick joke on us... Well, only one way to find out. 'Wait, I know how to see which one is my mom.' I ran towards the lamp on the desk and pushed it off.

The left one suddenly shot up with an angry look on her face, 'The lamp!'

At the same time, the right one shot up with an equal look on her face, surprising both me and Mitchie. 'Why did you break the lamp? It was a really nice lamp!'

'That didn't work,' Mitchie commented. Gee, you think? I wanted to comment on that, but instead I fucused back on the two persons in front of us.

'Seriously?' I yelled at them, getting more confused with every minute that passed.

'Maybe we should have them cook burgers!' Mitchie said, pointing at the two. 'My mum is an amazing cook!'

'Burgers? Really now?' I asked, thinking over the idea. On second thought, it wasn't such a bad idea, my mother couldn't bake burgers at all. Hell, I would be happy if her macaroni was good for once. I nodded, showing my agreement, 'Actually, that's a pretty good idea. I'm kinda hungry right now.'  
I took Mitchie's hand, getting that warm tingly feeling again, and led her to the counter. I sat down on one of the stools, waiting for the two women to get started.

I watched as the look-a-likes went to the same cupboards, pulling out the food, surprising us even more. How the hell could they both know where everything was?

I was getting tired of the confusion and just sighed, 'This is not helping. Mom!'

'Yeah?' The left woman answered.  
'Finally,' I said, pulling mom next to me. 'Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?'

Mitchie looked at her mother and I could see her eyes asking the same question, but the right woman just stared back at her, lost for words.

'Well, I haven't seen this woman before,' My mother answered instead of the clone, as I would like to call her until I get her name.

'Are you sure you don't see her every time you look in the mirror?' I questioned, raising my hands up to give some more expression to my comment. I don't know why, but I quickly winked at Mitchie. Maybe because I wanted to let her know it was a joke?

I realised it was a bad thing to do, because she just looked away. After a while, she looked back at her mother, 'Were you adopted or something, mum?'

I could see the clone looking back at Mitchie sadly and nodded.

I looked at her before turning towards my own mother. 'Mom, what the hell is going on?'

She sighed before glancing towards the clone. 'Maybe we should tell them?'

'Wait!' Mitchie said as I glared at her. They were going to tell us what was going on and now she's asking them to wait? 'What? Tell who what?'

Why did she even asked them to wait as she just asked the thing they were going to tell us? I shook my head as I heard my mother sighing, 'You wanna tell them or shall I?'

The clone sighed, finally giving in, 'When we were four, our parents died in a car crash. We survived by a miracle! But we had no other family so we were put into car,' I gulped at the explanation as she continued, 'And seperated. But when we came down last week to prepare for you concert, Mitchie, I ran into Theresa...'

My jaw dropped. Yes, again, don't act so surprised! 'Mom? Is this true?' My voice was so low that I was even surprised my mom had heard me and she merely nodded. Then it was as if something clicked in my head as finally, the last words of the clone sank into my mind. 'Wait, what concert? Mitchie?'

She took a deep breath before she suddenly started to sing,

_Before I fall_

_Too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

I looked at Mitchie, eyes wide open. 'You... You're that girl! From the concert! You! ... Wow!' That was literally everything I could get out. I can not believe I didn't see this before. Why the hell didn't I see this? The concert was so great and she's been in front of me the whole damn time! I gather my brains together before I start to speak again, 'I had a feeling at the concert that I really liked, no wonder I had that same feeling again at the alleyway when we met!' Great, now I could kick myself in the head for being so honest!

I saw a bright color of red creeping on Mitchie's face before she pointed out, 'You're my cousin!'

My eyes grew even wider, if even possible. Not because she randomly changed the subject, but because she just pointed out what I didn't see before. Cousins... A sudden raise of anger started to take me over as I turned towards my mother and the clone before starting to yell, 'Why the hell did you keep something like that?!'

I can tell mom was taken back by the sudden raise in my voice and she saw the tears that started to appear in my eyes.

'Alex,' I heard Mitchie say. 'It's OK.' I felt her hand sneaking in mine and I couldn't help to give a small smile when I felt that. I allowed her to touch me, but when mom reached out for me, I pulled back.

'No! Don't you dare touch me after holding something back like that! I lived 17 years, without knowing your... your... twin sister! I didn't even know I had a cousin! You always tell me to say the truth and to always tell you everything... I can't believe you just broke your own rules.' With that, I pulled back from all of them and ran up to my room.

'I'll go after her,' I heard Mitchie say, right before I slammed the door closed.

There was a knock on my door and I didn't bother to look up or to say something. I hugged my pillow close to me and cried. Then, I heard someone slip in and that's when I looked up, even though I knew it was Mitchie.

'They only found out last week, y'know,' Mitchie reminded me. 'Maybe they were finding the right time to tell us?' I felt the weight shift on my bed as she sat down and looked into my eyes filled with tears.

'Their parents, well, our grandparents died when they were four. How can they not remember being seperated back then? Your mother knew they were put into care, so how the hell could they forget they had a twinsister?!' I whisper-yelled. I hoped it didn't sound angry, because I wans't exactly mad at Mitchie. How could I? She's done nothing wrong. I avoided looking into her eyes as I rested my head on my other pillow, allowing my long black hair to fall over my face.

'Maybe they asked our adoptive grandparents or somthing?' Mitchie said, shrugging her shoulders. A smile grew on her lips, 'I'm not sure, but look on the bright side!'

I thought about that for a second and I couldn't help but share her smile. 'I guess we're going to spend a lot more time together.' I sighed happily as I replaced the pillow for Mitchie's lap. Closing my eyes as I laid my head down on her lap, I felt content for the first time since that clone walked through the door. Damn it girl! What the hell are you doing to me?

I felt her fingers stroking my hair. How the heck did she know I calm down from that? I turned my head to look up into Mitchie's eyes and somehow, my heart fluttered.

I saw her smile again as she looked down at me, brushing her finger on my cheeck. I didn't know what I was feeling. Hell, I just met her today and I found out she was my cousin! This was totally wrong! But I also couldn't deny that there was something... Something about Mitchie made my heart jump and I only felt that way with Dean. I knew I was straight, but with Mitchie... I wasn't so sure.

As Mitchie's finger brushed my cheeck, I slowly turned my head and placed a kiss on her finger. The corners of my mouth turned upwards again before hugging Mitchie's waist, allowing my head to rest against her stomach. My tears were dried up, but as soon as I thought back about all the drama that had happened, new tears slowly found their way back to my eyes.

'Don't cry,' Mitchie whispered. There was a plea in her voice as she brushed my tears away. 'Tears don't suit you, Alex. Give me a smile.' She told me and I could see in her eyes that she was hoping she was saying the right things. To be honest, she was doing more right things than saying right things. 'Give me a beautiful smile.'

I couldn't help but smile widely at her words and burried my head in her stomach, trying to hide my red cheecks. Suddenly, I sat up and took her hand in my own. 'Look, there's something I need to tell you... I just, I can't explain it, but...' I took a deep breath, wanting to tell her how I felt about her, but I was too scared to continue. I was straight! I just met her today! She's my cousin, for crying out loud! I quickly changed my sentence, 'I'm really glad I get to spend more time with you.'

'I'm glad too. You can come to the concert tomorrow!' She continued to smile, a smile I wouldn't be able to get sick of even if I tried.

'I would love to.' I smiled back. Not being in controle of my own actions, I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her cheeck. Her skin was so soft! Then, I intertwined my fingers with Mitchie's. 'Why don't we go downstairs and I can make us a sandwich?'

'Yeah, OK,' Mitchie nodded. 'But I'm not that hungry so I don't think I can eat a whole one.'

'We could always share?' I suggested. Geez! Stupid! Get your act together! 'You can also meet my dad, well, your uncle, because he's working at the shop.' I still found it a bit weird, but I was already getting used to the fact that she was my cousin. 'Max will probobly freak out when he hears this.'

'Yeah.. OK,' Mitchie agreed. 'Lets go!'

I grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs, ignoring the two woman in the livingroom. Descending the stairs, I let go of Mitchie's hand to go make the sandwich. Is it normal that I missed the warmth of her hand almost instantly?

'Dad?' I asked. Not receiving a reply, I got back to Mitchie with the sandwich and sat down at the table, sliding the other stool from the table a bit to motion for Mitchie to sit there. Dad walked in from the lair, the storage to most people, and came to me immediatly.

'Where have you been? I thought the concert didn't last that long.'

'Well, the concert's already over for an hour or so, but we were upstairs with the two versions of my mother.'

'Two?' Dad asked surprised. Okay, _very_ surprised.

'Her mother is my mom's twin.' I informed him and without warning, he ran upstairs and came sprinting right back down.

'Theresa! Two! Mirror! Argh!' With that, he fell to the ground and Mitchie's jaw dropped, while I mostly looked unconcerned.

Max came running into the shop. 'What happened?'

'Mom has a twin.' I just shrugged.

'Sweet!' He yelled as he ran upstairs. Dad was already coming around as he followed Max upstairs, trying to figure it all out.

I hoped that Mitchie didn't want to go upstairs just yet, I wanted some time with her. 'Do you wanna go upstairs? Or just like, stay here and like, eat our sandwich?' My voice cracked at the second part, probobly betraying me.

She smiled at me before laughing, 'I wanna see how good you are with food. I wanna see if being good with food is in the family! We could start our own food place if my music career goes down the toilet.'

'Your career will not go down the toilet!' I quickly argued. 'You have such an amazing voice and I'm sure that the fans will never let you down. I can't wait for the concert tomorrow.' I took a knife and sliced the sandwich in two, biting down on one half.

Correct me if I'm wrong, wait scratch that, Mitchie just blushed. 'You think?' she asked, looking down at her half.

'I do.' I smiled before laughing, 'And I also think it's cute when you blush.' Dammit! I quickly snapped my mouth shut after that comment and went back to eating the sandwich.

'Thank you.' I heard her say.

I just sat there, but I couldn't eat the sandwich anymore. 'Gosh, I can't even eat this. It's like my breath is stuck in my throat.' I mentally kicked myself in the head, (how many times did I do that already?), for saying that out loud.

'I know the feeling,' Mitchie said, looking me straight in the eye. I knew it was just a simple movement. She was just sitting on my left and within arm reahch. I hesitently reached out my hand and trailed an invisible patter on her forearm, avoiding looking her in the eye. Then I did look in her eyes when she laced her fingers through mine. Girl, what are you doing to me? I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb.

I couldn't take it anymore and before I knew what I was doing I brought her hand towards my mouth and sweetly kissed her knuckles. Seeing her closing her eyes and sighing softly. She opened them again and looked into my eyes. I was getting more confident and slowly leaned in towards her face. I sighed contently as her eyes closed in anticipation. I could feel her warm breath against my lips as I slowly closed the gap between us and pushed my lips against Mitchie's.

'Mitchie?' someone yelled from the stairs and Mitchie pulled back at once, grabbed her sandwich and bit into it at once. I just turned my head and covered my mouth. Did I do something wrong? Was it because someone yelled? No, I must've done something wrong! Hoping I didn't, I scribbled my phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Mitchie.

'I'll be... er, in my room.' I stuttered. Great! Now the stuttering's back! I crossed the clone's path as I went upstairs. It also could be my mother's path, I still wasn't sure.

'You like Alex, sweetie?' She asked Mitchie and I stopped dead in my tracks.

'Yeah. She's... wonderful.' Came Mitchie's reply and in that moment, my heart couldn't be happier. I ran towards my bed and touched my lips as I fell down on it.

'Alex?' I heard a soft question at the other end of the door.

'What?' I snapped, knowing for a fact that it was my mother.

'Can you open the door so we can talk?' She asked, probobly resting her hand on the doorframe.

'I don't remember it being locked and I deffinatly don't remember you losing your ability to open a damn door.' I said, turning my back towards the door when it opened.

'Sweetie...'

'Don't sweetie me, I'm still angry with you.'

'Alex, just let me explain. Like Connie said...' Oh, now I can start calling the clone, Connie. Finally I know her name! 'We were seperated when we were four...'

'And how the hell would a four year old forget about something like that?' I asked, not being able to stop myself. I had so many questions, but at the same time, I felt like I didn't even wanted to know the answer. I had a new aunt, Connie and a new cousin, Mitchie and that was all that mattered to me.

'I haven't spoken to Connie ever since we were seperated. It hurt so much. Talking with her made me feel so close to her, yet we were so far away.' No, please don't do this mom. Don't cry with me in the room, I whined to myself.

'Mom...'

'I'm sorry Alex, but I thought it would be best if you didn't know. I didn't even know about Mitchie, because if I did, I swear I would've told you. I would never forbid you to see your cousin.' That word right there felt like a stab to my heart. Cousin. I finally found someone I could fall for and then she turned out to be my cousin. My phone started ringing a boring ringtone, indicating I didn't have that number yet, so that would probobly be Mitchie.

'I need to get this.' I said quietly as I watched her nod. She walked out of the room without saying an other word and I pressed the grean button before putting the phone to my ear.

'Hello?'

'H-hey,' I heard the sweetest voice in the world say. 'It's Mitchie.'

'Hi!' I quickly said. My hand found its way to my shirt because I needed something to play with because I was too nervous. 'I was wondering if you were going to call..'

'Why wouldn't I?' She asked and my breath got stuck in my throat. Was she really going to make me say it?

'I don't know, because, you know, because of what happened...' My voice trailed off. Nope, she's not gonna hear it from my mouth.

'What DID happen though?' Mitchie asked me. Darn, how can I ignore such a sweet voice? Oh well, then I guess she's gonna hear me say it.

'I don't know... I ... I guess I ... kissed you.' I managed to get out, while staring at my hand. I sighed as I got no reply from Mitchie so I continued, 'And I'm sorry that I did it, because maybe you didn't like it, but I'm not sorry for liking it.' There, I said it, I was brutally honest.

'Oh... Alex,' Mitchie said. 'I did like it. But we just met and... you're my cousin!'

'I know, but I can't help how I feel.' I sighed, leaning against the headboard, closing my eyes. 'Mitchie?'

'Yeah?'

'Go to sleep,' I said, not sounding harsh at all, but just sweet. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Fine,' came a childishly reply. 'Meanie.'

My heart skipped a beat at her tone and I grinned before saying, 'See you tomorrow. Night.' Then I pressed the red button, ending the call. I took my wand out, muttering some spell to change into my pyjamas, too lazy to get up and change manually. This was going to be a long night.

I had called Tessa this morning to pick me up for Mitchie's concert. I wanted her to go with me because, well, whet if something goes wrong, you know? Now, I realised that Mitchie hadn't told me where the concert was so I took out my cell phone and typed a quick message.

Where is the concert actually? You kinda didn't tell me... Xx Alex

It wasn't long before she replied.

_Same place as before silly ;P Mitch_

Wow, two concerts at the same place? That girl really is famous! I heard a knock on the door and yelled to my mother, 'I got it! It's probobly Tessa. See you tonight!'

I didn't even wait for a reply as I ran downstairs and smiled as I saw Tessa standing in the doorway, 'Ready to go?'

'Absolutely.' I got in her car and we drove off to the concert. Tessa said she would park the car so I could go in and find Mitchie. Some guy told me she was in her dressing room so I didn't waist any time and ran towards it. After a 15-minute search, I finally found it.

I slowly opened the door to Mitchie's dressing room and noticed someone in the middle of it. I closed the door and walked in further. 'Mitchie?'

'Alex?' She asked and it's only now that I realised she was standing there in nothing but a bra and some panties.

'Wow,' I said under my breath as I kept walking towards her. I looked at her in the mirror and smiled, closing my arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheeck.

'You like?' She asked, looking at us hugging close. She started to trace circles on my hand and a shiver went south.

'Very much.' I said, twirling Mitchie in my arms and looking into her beautiful brown orbs. Oh, screw this. Before I knew it I was pushing my lips against Mitchie's. Feeling her reacting at once, opening her mouth under mind and the feeling of her hands exploring my curves seemed to fuel me more.

I slipped my tongue through her lips and touched the tip of her tongue before slowly, but passionatly, licking the roof of her mouth. She slipped her hands under the back of my jeans as her tongue traveled around mine, sending more shivers down to that little place between my legs.

I smiled against the kiss and put my hands on the back of her neck. I mumbled between kisses, 'I think. You should. Get dressed.'

'Yeah. You'd. Think,' she replied, pinning me against the wall. I grinned at this action, but slightly pulled back from the kiss, only to attach my lips to her neck.

A gasp escaped her lips, before she ran her fingers through my curls as my tongue teased her skin. I quickly pecked her lips again before distangling myself, 'Really, I think you should get dressed. Everyone's waiting for you.'

Mitchie smiled, 'I guess so. But then again I could always... nope. You're right.' I swear to God there was a flash of mischief in her eyes! She pulled away from me while moving her hips pointedly.

I quickly grabbed her wrist and puled her back into me, resting my hands on her waist. 'Could always what?' I asked, a twinkle appearing in my eyes.

'I could always...' She looked away with a smirk, leaving me more anxious. 'Undress...'

I quickly captured her lips with mine again. My hand traveled to her back, reaching the clip of her bra, but somehow, I found myself stopping my own hand.

Mitchie stared at me, asking, 'What's wrong?'

'As much as I want this right now, believe me, I do... Your show is going to start in like 15 minutes and I really like your voice and so do thousands of other people, so I really think you should get dressed and go kick some ass! I'll be in the curtains all the time.' I said before taking her hand and leading her towards her clothes.

'OK,' she pouted and my heart melted from the look on her face. 'Fine. I'll get dressed. Forget the fact I could be naked and sweaty and I think I should shut up now...'

Oh, sweaty Mitchie... naked Mitchie... Don't let your mind wander! 'Well, after the show you will be sweaty too and then you'll have to change again...' My voice trailed off before someone knocked on the door.

'Mitchie! Ten minutes!' Footsteps were heard, indicating that the man was leaving again.

'Ok. Yeah,' Mitchie said. 'Now get out or I'll never get dressed!' She pointed at the door, smiling.

'But I don't wanna get out...' I whined, pecking her on the lips.

'Well you gotta!' She said, pushing me towards the door. 'Otherwise I'm gonna spank you!' Whoa, that doesn't sound bad! Oh no! Bad Alex! Very very bad Alex! Why am I treating myself as a dog right now?

'Well, what if I don't have a problem with that?' I smirked, but ended up in a fit of laughter as I turned towards the door and opened it.

'I'm sure,' Mitchie smirked and I just raised my eyebrows. 'Now out!'

I hopped out of the door, closing it behind me and I walked towards the stage curtains.

'Where have you been?' Tessa asked me, pulling me into a hug.

'Mitchie's dressing room...' I quietly answered, which caused her to take a hold of my shoulders.

'Alex! You told me before we got here that you hardly know the girl! Let alone the fact that you're cousins!' She whisper-yelled to me.

'I know, you don't have to rub it into my face.' I said, pushing her hands off of my shoulders.

'Sorry,' she sighed, pulling me in a side-hug. 'I just don't want you to get your heart broken.'

'I know,' I smiled, laying my head on her shoulder. 'Thanks for looking out for me.'

I felt her nod and I looked towards my right to see Mitchie walking up to us. She smiled at some guy eating potato chips. I'm guessing she knows him. No, I'm not getting jealous if you're wondering. Mitchie made it pretty clear that she's into girls. Or is she into boys too? I'll have to ask her later.

I lifted my head off of Tessa's shoulder, took a hold of Mitchie's wrist and pulled her towards a quiet corner before she had to get onstage. 'Sorry, just wanted to say...' I took a deep breath before checking if someone saw us and then pecked her on the lips when everything was clear. 'Good luck.'

Seeing Mitchie smile at me makes my heart jump every time. 'Thanks,' she breathed as she pushed some of my hair out of my face. I shivered as her fingertips brushed my forehead and fought against the urge to close my eyes.

I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and pulled her into a tight embrace, leaning my chin on her shoulder as I whispered in her ear, 'Get on stage and rock the crowd, Mitch. It's what you do best.'

I felt Mitchie letting go and I pulled back to let her run upstage. I returned to my spot next to Tessa before Mitchie's words entered my ears, 'How you doing, New York?! I wanna dedicate this show to my cousin, Alex Russo!'

My eyes grew wide and my jaw almost fell to the ground at that statement. Tessa literally pushed it close as I gripped her wrist. 'Jeez, Lex! A little looser please?'

Her words only sounded like a ringing tone in my ear as my brain didn't catch any of that. I kept the grip on her wrist throughout the show.

It became even tighter when she ended her show with Until You're Mine. She dedicated this show to me and then sings a song like that? What will her fans think? Seeing that they went crazy after they ended it, a smile crept on my face. Then it turned to worry at the thought of me and her ever ending up on the head tabloids. Then, it was as if a light went on in my head and I released my death grip on Tessa's wrist and ran away.

I heard her call, 'Alex?' but I didn't listen. I just ran straight towards Mitchie's dressing room.

Mitchie opened the door just as I still had a worried look on my face, but it soon disappeared when she had entered the room.

It was as if nothing could ever go wrong whenever I was with her, so I just did what I wanted to do. I forcefully captured her lips in my own before pulling back slightly. 'That was such an amazing show.'

'Thank you,' she replied, brushing her finger along my lips, probobly wiping some of the lip-gloss off. I didn't mind. 'Glad you enjoyed it.'

I took in the sight of her. She was sweaty, but so damn gorgeous. Before I knew what I was saying I whispered, 'Gosh, you look so hot right now.' I brushed some of her sweaty hair behind her ear.

'Alex Russo!' She exclaimed, 'I hardly know you!'

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, sure she was had a point, but at the same time, all of this felt so right. That doesn't mean I didn't have any doubts. I was thinking about the fact that I just met her yesterday and that we were... cousins.

I did the only thing I could think of. I pressed my lips gently against hers, hoping that all the doubts would go away with that.

Feeling her kissing me back made the feeling go away for a little bit, but not for long. It was still wrong, but I put my hands behind Mitchie's neck as if to try to keep her in place and a very small smile came across my face.

However, it came back quickly as I felt Mitchie's fingers running up my thigh before going under my shirt, her nails tracing along my torso. 'Stop,' I mumbled against her mouth.

'Mhm,' was her only reply before she ran her hand along my cuves and along my back and down, reaching under my underwear.

That's when something in my mand snapped. I grabbed her hands and pulled them out of my jeans before pushing Mitchie away and backing up against the wall. My voice held anger I didn't even wanted for it to escape. 'Seriously, Mitchie, I said stop!'

Mitchie stared at me, her mouth in a straight line and her gaze pierced into mine. 'Ok! Sorry, thought you'd want- I'm sorry,' She said.

I softened at her expression, not wanting to be mad at her, because really, I wasn't. 'Mitchie, I'm truly sorry for yelling, but we can't do this.' My voice broke as I was talking and tears lightly appeared in my eyes. 'I just met you like yesterday and we're cousins for crying out loud!' I dug my hand in my own black hair, trying to keep the tears from falling.

'You didn't have a problem when you kissed me yesterday,' she said. Auch, her voice was harsh! 'So what's changed, Alex? Was it a "in-the-moment" thing?'

"No, ofcourse not. I really think you're beautiful! But it's just...' I sighed, not knowing how to put what I felt into words so I just repeated what I said a few seconds ago. 'I just met you yesterday... We're cousins...'

'Don't you think I fucking noticed?!' Mitchie snapped, I wanted to take another few steps back at her sudden snapping, but my foot hit the wall as I was already pressed up against it. I saw she took a few deep breaths before continuing, 'I was there, y'know. And.. I don't care. I don't know why I don't care because I know this is wrong. But-... you saved me.'

I turned my gaze towards the ground, not wanting to look her in the eye as I said, 'yes, I did save you and I don't regret that, because otherwise I would've never known you were my cousin, but what the hell will our parents think?'

'They kept their secret to themselves,' she said, 'why can't we?' Was she seriously suggesting that we wouldn't tell them? That we would date in secret? I know I'm most probobly the one to keep something like that from my parents, but Mitchie? I would never see her as the type of person that would lie to her parents.

'Mitch, you told me just a few moments ago that you hardly know me. How do you know I'm not some sick girl that just likes to fool around with people?' I asked, trying to get he mind off of the secret thing. I finally looked into her eyes, trying to reed the emotion in them, but she turned away.

'Ok,' she said, looking towards the white wall. 'We won't do this then.'

Seeing her looking towards the wall, I felt like I had to say something. 'Mitch,' I whispered, placing my hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder, 'You know well enought that I fell head over heels for you.'

'Do I, Alex?' she asked. 'How do I know you don't play games with girls like me?'

'Did you just say that because I asked you how you know I'm not some sick girl that likes to fool around with you?' I asked, taking a few steps back again, but raising my voice as I spoke, 'Don't you think that if I played games with you that I wouldn't be here right now? That I wouldn't have given you my number? That I wouldn't have fucking kissed you?!'

'I don't know you, remember?' she said in a tone as if to remind me. 'How do I know how far you'll go for a laugh? And I don't want to sound horrible, Alex. I really don't... but get out of my room, please.'

In that moment I broke down to the floor as cried, 'I'm just scared! Alright? I'm bloody scared!' My hands covered my face.

'Well I'm not!' Mitchie replied. She was bending down before she took my hands in hers, making my heart do flip flops again. 'I know what I want, Alex. And as crazy as it sounds I want you.'

As happy as that sentence made me, I fought against the urge to just push her to the ground and kiss her. That's what normal people do right? When they get a love confession and they feel the same way, they kiss? Well, guess what. I'm not normal!

'But our parents... They'll think we're crazy.' I replied softly, looking at Mitchie with a tear strained face.

She leaned in and kissed me for a very briefly moment. A moment I'll always keep in my heart. Then, she looked into my eyes, asking, 'Does it matter? Are you telling me you always listen to your parents?'

'Psh, no, that's why I get in trouble.' I joked, but soon my smile faded. 'I just...' I sighed for a moment, 'What will your fans think? Your career will be over! I mean, a rockstar who dates her own cousin? I don't want to do that to you.'

She looked down and imitated my sigh, 'Ok...Ok... I see,' she replied. 'I understand.'

I lifted her chin up to meet her eyes. 'Don't get me wrong, Mitch. Oddly enough, I want you too, but you can't live without your music. I know that much.'

'Maybe if I gain something better,' she said under her breath, before she gave me one of her comforting smiles. 'I understand. It's... fine.'

I nodded at her words and pulled her closer to give her the sweetest kiss she'd ever given. 'Why don't we start with friends, best friends, and see where it goes?'

'Ok,' Mitchie agreed, 'But kissing me isn't a good start.' I laughed at her statement and stood up, pulling her with me.

'Why don't you come stay at my place tonight? We could talk, like friends do, and tomorrow we can have some fun at the mall.'

I was glad to actually see that she considered it and I was even more happier that she said, 'Yeah, sure. If that'll be OK with our parents.'

My lips turned into a smile for the hundreth tim that night. 'I think they're going to be Ok with it. They'll want us to bond anyway.'

'Just not in the way we want to bond,' Mitchie giggled, but then her face turned like she was worried about that statement. As if she was scared that I would snap again. The smile stayed on my lips, reassuring her.

'Exactly,' I said as I winked to her before walking towards the door. 'Tessa will drop me off, so maybe Lee could drop you off at my place? You can always borrow some pyjamas. You can also drive with me and Tessa if you want.'

'Yeah sure. I'll go ask Lee. Not that I have to,' Mitchie giggled. 'I just have to batter my eyelashes and he gives in.'

'Best friend I assume,' I giggled back before opening the door for her. 'After you.' I held out my hand towards the hallway and chuckled.

'He's more like an older brother,' Mitchie replied as she walked through the door. 'Except not annoying unless he starts ranting about his Anti-Twilight movement or how the Mario games promote drug use!'

I ended up in a fit of laughter at her last words after I had closed the door. 'How the heck would a Mario game promote drug use?'

'According to Lee Mario eats Mushrooms and gets bigger which is like Mario eats Mushrooms to get high,' Mitchie explained. 'Which is why he sees Gommbas and that dragong thing. Plus a male dinosaur that lays its own eggs. You'd have to be high to see that!'

'Oh my God that's totally something Max would come up with! I bet they will be good friends,' I laughed as we came towards a hallway that led into two different directions. 'Well, I don't know about you but I have to go to the left here...' My voice trailed off.

'Max would have to be a Sonic fan first,' Mitchie giggled. 'And I've got to keep going.. tourbus and all. Just wish Lee or Mum would drive us here sometimes but y'know... public image.'

'I konw! Your tourbus can totally drop you off at my place! That way, we can sneak you to my room without fans noticing, they'll think you're eating a sandwich, that means they'll want to eat one too, that means good buesiness for us and then your tourbus can leave without you!' I rambled, jumping up and down from exitement.

'You'll have to sneak me out of their sight pretty quickly,' Mitchie pointed out and I stopped jumping, surprised that she was even thinking about it.

'You could wear a hoodie and cover your face?' I suggested with a dumb grin on my face.

'I have this really big funky hat in the bus,' Mitchie grinned. 'I would say I'd use the Michael Myers mask Lee used to scare his brother by wearing it when he woke up but I don't think that'll work.'

'We can try?' I smirked. 'Come on, I really want us to have a sleepover, you know to ... talk and stuff.'

'And stuff?' I watched as Mitchie winked slyly.

'Yes, I...' I thought for a second at how that might have sounded to Mitchie. 'Oh, just go ask if they're okay with it.' I pushed Mitchie slightly before blushing and turning around.

'Yeah, yeah!' I heard her reply. 'So naggy.'

I just shrugged before walking down the hall to search for Tessa.

After I had found her she had dropped me off at my house and I quickly ran up to my room. She had asked me what happened because I was so quiet in the car, but I wouldn't tell her yet. She knew that when I was ready, I would tell her and that's what I love about her. She wouldn't push me into telling something. She had just chosen to give me a hug and to let me run to my room. I couldn't help but think that it took Mitchie too long to get over here so I took my cell phone from my pocket and typed a quick message.

_So, what did Lee and your mother say? Can you come? Xx_

I sent it to Mitchie, but held my phone in my hand, hoping that she would reply soon. I was right because after just mere seconds I got a reply.

_My mum said yeh its ok. Shes gna speak to ur mom 1__st__ tho :)_

I smiled, sending

_Okay, lemme know when you know something. Xx_

Back to her before putting my cell phone back in my pocket as I stared out of the window of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating, but I guess the length of this chapter makes up for it, right? Anyways, we hope you like it!**

I noticed Mitchie's tour bus pulling up in front of our shop and ran downstairs to open the door.

'Hi there,' I smiled as I took a few steps back, giving Mitchie enough room to step in.

'Hello,' She smiled. I was already in my pyjamas, but it was night, so it wasn't really a big deal. I locked the door again, because the shop had already closed two hours ago and led Mitchie to my room.

'What do you normally sleep in?' I asked as I walked over to my closet.

'Normally a nightgown. Preferably silk. Preferably pink...'

'Well, then you're gonna have to do it with a black short and a white tank top, because I never sleep in a nightgown,' I said as I raised my eyebrow before walking over to my closet and giving Mitchie the clothes.

'What a shame,' She said. 'that's OK though. i like black...and white...'

'Well, they are some of my favourite colours too... and green,' I replied, a grin spreading across my face.

'Green's a good colour,' she smiled. 'I can totally see you in green.' It seems like she was thinking about something before she asked, 'So what are we gonna watch?'

'I dunno, what do you wanna watch? _The Notebook_ is so cliché.' I said as I walked over to my drawer and threw some movies on my bed.

'_A Walk To Remember?'_ she asked and I wondered if she saw the movie before. It's not really important to know that, right?

'Yeah sure,' I smiled as I grabbed the movie out of the mess of DVD's and ran downstairs with Mitchie on my heels. I put in the DVD player and laughed as I saw Mitchie was still in her clothes. 'You can change while I start it up you know. It's more comfy in pyjamas.'

'Aw you're just a romantic at heart aren't you?' She stuck her tongue out at me and I didn't have any idea where the hell she got that thought of me being a romantic. 'Soppy I!'

'I'm not always this romantic so cherish it,' I joked, poking out my own tongue. Why did I say that? I'm not even being romantic!

'That's a shame,' she replied. 'I'd like to see a romanti- I'm gonna get changed now.' She went to a bright shade of red before running to my room. Damn, it's gonna get hard not to kiss her. 'Have you ever watched the ending to the film?' Wow, when did she get back down here?

'No, it's actually the first time I watch this movie. I bought it a couple weeks ago, but Dean wasn't into that kind of stuff,' I explained as she sat next to me and I pressed play.

'Dean?' She asked and she seemed honestly confused.

'Ex-boyfriend,' I mumbled, focusing on the screen.

'What happened there, then?' She asked and it was as if she was holding herself back, but I'm actually glad she asked. I wanted to get to know her better and this would be the perfect opportunity to change the subject to Shane.

'I don't know, I guess we kind of drifted apart. He moved to another city, hell, I don't even know which one,' I answered, not really putting any emotion into my voice.

'At least he didn't try to kill you!' My face went blank with that sentence. What did she mean? 'Thats much better than what happened with me and Shane.'

'What do you mean at least he didn't try to kill me?' I sat up straight, crossing my feet under me and gazing at Mitchie. Shane didn't try to kill her did he? Oh he would be so dead if he did! The movie was forgotten as I asked, 'Mitch? Has Shane tried to kill you?'

'Of course not! Just a story I read where this girl's ex tries to kill her because some dark force took him over,' she replied while shrugging. 'And Shane cheated on me.'

'Sorry,' I apologized, but then I remembered that one song she sung at the first concert I went to. 'Is that why you wrote Every Time You Lie?'

'Pretty much,' Mitchie said. 'Do you know what hurts the most?'

'Tell me,' I whispered sweetly as I cocked my head a little to the left, waiting for her to continue.

'He cheated on me with a guy.' Hold on. Time out please. Can you put this conversation on pause? Let me freak out for a second. WHAT? Okay, now she can continue. 'With Jake Ryan.'

'Wow, that's very low,' I said, internally cursing Shane to the highest moon. 'And were you guys... Well, did you have... you know..' I hoped I wasn't going too deep in the conversation, but hey, we wanted to know each other a little better, didn't we?

'No! No! We talked and one time we tried but I couldn't let him touch me...' She said honestly, looking me straight into my eyes. 'It didn't feel "right".'

I smiled as Mitchie told me that, because that meant she trusted me. It did, didn't it? I was going to test my boundaries. 'Because he was a guy?'

'I'm not sure,' she answered. 'What do you think?'

'I dont know, I mean, I wasn't there so I don't really know how the mood was.'

'Not good. What about you and Dean?'

I was quick with answering that question. 'Oh Gosh no. We tried once. he had my shirt on the ground and I had his shirt and pants off of him, but I just couldn't go through with it. When he was kissing my ... er... chest, he was just way too rough.' I still can't comprehend how honest I had just been.

'That's further than me and Shane got,' Mitchie replied, glancing at the screen. 'And rough is only good for the kinky stuff.'

We both laughed before I agreed, 'Yeah, I think the first time has to be special you know. It's like, you completely give yourself to the other person so it has to be really special. If it's just rough it's like, okay, let's get this over with.' I got at the point where I didn't dare to look Mitchie in the eye so I just stared at the couch.

'Well for it to be special you need to find the special someone. I hope I find that person soon. Sounds vain but I need to be loved.'

It was as if she took my nerves straight out of my body as I looked up at her. She was staring at the screen and something in my brain said that she wasn't actually paying attention to the movie. I cupped her cheek and smiled. 'You will be loved Mitch. you will be loved.' I retreated my hand way to quickly for my liking, but then laid my feet on the table again and slouched backwards against the couch. 'Why don't we watch this movie now?'

'Yeah, OK.'

I followed the movie for a while, until an extremely sappy moment came on. I smiled at Mitchie, who was watching the movie intensely. I glanced to the screen again before turning to the unmoving girl and opening my arms as I whispered, 'C'mere.'

She fell into my arms as I hugged her tightly as she sniffed into my clothes. I could feel the wetness of her tears through my top, but I didn't care. Somehow, I thanked the movie for making her cry, because now I could hold her.

I closed my arms around the younger girl and just smiled contently. God, I knew this was so wrong, but it felt oh so right. Softly kissing her temple, I turned back to the movie.

I wasn't quite following the movie. I was more focused on what Mitchie was doing to my body. I slowly laid my hand on Mitchie's side, close to her waist and sighed a little. She moved her body so it fitted perfectly into mine and I couldn't help but smile.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt her perfect lips on my arm, but like I thought earlier, it felt so right. It was so sweet of her to show affection and I could feel she didn't try to go overboard with it. Oh yeah, I knew what she was doing. I smiled to myself again as I took my hand off of Mitchie's side and started to play with a strand of her hair.

I held in a yawn and realised that the movie would only last for a couple more minutes. That meant this moment would also last a couple more minutes. I didn't want it to end though, so I kept fixating on the movie instead of on her finger that was tracing along my leg, as if trying to make the movie go slower. The funny part was that I actually could make it go slower, but I didn't want to use magic.

After two more minutes of complete happiness, the movie had come to an end much against my wishes. What if I pretended to be asleep? Yeah, I'm gonna try that! I closed my eyes and waited for what kind of reaction I was going to get. I felt her weight pull off of my body, but I could tell that she was still on the couch.

Suddenly I felt a pair of the most amazing lips upon my own and it was extremely difficult not to flinch. I kept my eyes closed as I wanted to know how far Mitchie would go.

'I'm not really asleep you know,' I mumbled as I knew she wouldn't do anything else. I opened on eye and smirked. 'Why don't we go upstairs? You can choose. you can sleep in the guestroom, or you can sleep in my room. My mother has bought a twin bed for me anyway and I don't need that much room.'

'Oh...' Mitchie said, going red again. 'I-I was just... I mean...'

'It's okay Mitchie,' I smiled, taking her hand in my own and walking towards my room. I closed the door behind me before going to bed. 'It's not like we haven't kissed before.

'Yeah, but before we both wanted it,' she replied, carefully sitting on my bed, staring at me with eyes I couldn't say no to.

'Who said I don't want it?'

'You said we should get to know each other first.'

'Okay and where are the words "I don't want to kiss you"?' I popped myself up on my elbows to look at the other girl.

'They were implied when you said "this is wrong".' I was surprised I could hear her, because her voice was nothing more but a whisper. I could tell she was getting nervous by the way she behaved.

I finally gave in as I laid down on my back again, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting. 'Yes, this is wrong, because we are cousins and I met you yesterday, but just a few moments ago? On the couch? When we had our talk about ex-boyfriends and when we were watching the movie? It felt so damn right...'

I felt her head on my stomach and the butterflies were flying around like chaos. 'Are you trying to tell me something, I?'

'I guess so,' I replied as I closed my eyes. I tried to keep my hands to myself as I hoped I didn't have to say that twice. I wasn't really good with expressing my feelings. That's why my lovely brother liked to joke around about them.

'Huh?' I felt her head lift off my stomach and stared right back into her eyes. I groaned, getting a feeling that this girl knew me better than I thought.

'I said, I guess so.'

'Guess so what?' she smirked and I laughed as she tried to look seductive.

'You're really going to make me say it aren't you?' I took a deep breath, still looking Mitchie in the eye. 'Yes Mitchie Torres, I do have feelings for you.'

'Good.' She leaned in and I could feel her breath on my ear, causing to send shivers down my spine. 'Because I have feelings for you too...'

I wasn't quite sure what I should do so I just pulled her on top of me in a tight embrace, feeling that our bodies fit perfectly together.

'I'm not sure what I should do,' she admitted honestly, going red for the billionth time. 'I've never done this before...'

'Never done what before?' I asked, pulling back slightly, but trying to keep her against me at the same time. 'Kiss somebody? 'Cause we kissed before, you know, and I'm definitely sure you were there.'

'No. This,' She stopped to point out that she was on top of me. 'I don't know what we're doing...'

Oh my Gosh, did she think I wanted more than just kissing? No, I wasn't even ready for that! 'We're...' I took some time to examine where she was lying before answering, 'Hugging?'

'Oh right...' She laid her head against my chest. 'This is nice. Hypothetically...'

'What do you mean hypothetically? So you don't think it's nice? Or do you rather want me to do this...' My voice trailed off as I gripped Mitchie's waist gently and pushed her more against my body as I positioned my head so I could kiss her.

'I-I'd rather you do that.'

She looked into my eyes and I finally kissed her with all the passion I had, pouting all the emotion into that kiss as I closed my eyes. Her mouth opened and I slipped my tongue in, touching hers with the tip of mine. I was finally satisfied that I had Mitchie, my doubts were dissipating and I started to run my hands up and down her back.

For the first time, I slightly lifted up her shirt to rest my hand against her bare skin, lifting my lips up a little to get even more contact with her body, which was quite impossible seeing as we were already pressed up against each other. I licked the roof of her mouth,

Mitchie mirrored my actions as I felt her hand creeping up under my top and resting on my curves. I flipped us over on the twin bed after Mitchie brushed her tongue against the bottom of mine and now I was on top of her, my lips attached to her neck. The thought of not being ready just a few moments ago had vanished from my mind as I felt her fingers running through my hair and her moans filling the room. I smiled as she moaned at what I was doing to her. I was glad she enjoyed it so I kissed the fabric of her tank top until I reached her belly button. Lifting the tank top just a little bit more, I kissed her bare stomach.

'I! That tickles!' Mitchie giggled and I chuckled before crawling up to kiss her once again, lifting her tank top along with my motions.

She pushed her body up to allow me to take off her top and to throw it to the other side of the bed. I started to kiss along her bra, resting my hands on her naked hips. I bit in the strap of her bra on her left shoulder before smirking. Then, I went back to kissing her pulse point and biting on it, healing it again with a kiss.

I felt her tugging at my shirt as she looked at me, her eyes asking for permission which I granted by raising my arms. I leaned back down as she threw my shirt next to hers and captured her lips in a tender kiss. I felt a leg between her own and suddenly found myself on my back with Mitchie crawling on top of me before nibbling at my chest. It was the first time I moaned at the contact of her leg in between mine and my hands made their way to her back again, travelling upwards to the clip of her bra. I could feel her hesitation and stopped my hand just as I was about to unclasp it. It was hard for me to stop at this point, but there was no way I would continue if Mitchie was hesitating.

'Mitch?' I asked, brushing some of the younger girl's hair behind her ear.

'I'm sorry..' she apologized. 'I thought this was what I wanted. To be here, doing this with you.'

Wait, was she telling me what I think she was telling me? 'Did I do something wrong? Was it bad?'

'No! It was amazing! You're amazing!' If she really thought that, then why did she stop me? 'But you said it should be with someone special. I think we should become more... special to each other before sex. I want to be your girlfriend for a bit.'

'I totally understand,' I nodded, pulling her back down to hug her. I mean, I did say that and I do understand her and I do respect her wishes. 'Well, neither of us asked yet so technically you're not my girlfriend yet, but to make it official...' I pulled back and looked her in the eye. 'Mitch, will you... will you be my girlfriend?'

She kissed me lightly before nodding, 'Yes. Of course I will.'

In that moment, I didn't care what my parents or other people would think, because in that moment I was truly happy for the first time in months. I took her own shirt and pulled it back over my head, before handing the white tank top back to Mitchie. 'So, what'd ya wanna do?'

'Cuddle,' Mitchie smiled, opening her arms.

I giggled as I crawled into Mitchie's arms and rested my head against her chest. 'I can't believe this feels so good.' I whispered, a smile still apparent on my face.

'Me too. Like a dream,' Mitchie replied, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off...

I lifted my head to sweetly kiss Mitchie goodnight. 'Sweet dreams,' I smiled before returning to my former position before I happily sighed and added, 'Baby.'

Mitchie smiled at this. 'Baby...' she repeated before beginning to snore.

*

I started to stir as I felt someone run a hand along my cheek. I smiled but didn't open my eyes just yet as I mumbled, 'Mmm, morning.'

Suddenly, cold air flew against my cheek. 'Did I wake you?' Mitchie asked.

'Kinda,' I giggled. 'Hey, where's your hand?' I still had her eyes closed, but I liked it where it was.

'Sorry,' Mitchie apologized, stroking my cheek again. 'Didn't mean to wake you up. You're just so cute when you're asleep.'

'Me? Cute? Where the hell did that come from?' I joked, opening one eye to take a quick look at Mitchie, but then closing it again, enjoying Mitchie's touch. 'Don't apologize for waking me up. You're the only one that can do that.' I grumbled.

'Well I would have said "hot" but I don't want you thinking I have a fetish for sleeping people,' Mitchie smiled. 'And really? Yay.'

I just giggled at Mitchie's comment and lifted my head up lightly, finally opening both of my eyes and letting them adjust to the sunrays. I captures Mitchie's lips in my own as I rested her hand on her stomach, before laying my head in the crook of her neck.

Mitchie laced her fingers through my hair, kissing the top of it. 'My mother will freak out when she sees us like this,' I chuckled, actually not even caring what mom would think.

Mitchie smiled. 'Imagine what she'd have done if she had seen us yesterday! I was almost nude from the waist up.'

'Hey, me too!' I argued with a smile. I quickly poked my girlfriend before sitting up and letting the covers fall off of me. I yawned widely before looking out of the window.

Mitchie giggled, sitting up and tugging at the helm of my shirt.

'May I?' she asked.

'If you help me to get dressed, you can get rid of my clothes any time.' I chuckled, turning my head to the side to look at Mitchie.

'Well getting you dressed isn't what I had in mind, Mitchie smiled and pulled the shirt over my head and threw it to the side. Mitchie leaned in and started to gently kiss my bare back.

'I thought you said you wanted to wait?' I asked, but I didn't stop her. instead, I just closed her eyes and enjoyed Mitchie's lips on my skin.

'We're not having sex, I,' Mitchie said in between kisses. 'But there's no reason I can't tease you a bit,' she added, kissing my shoulders again.

I groaned at the teasing, deciding to throw a little fun in. I acted like I suddenly heard something, 'I think I hear footsteps!'

'I didn't hear anything,' Mitchie replied, running her tongue along my spine.

I tried to controle a shiver as I quietly reached to my side and knocked on the wood of the bed.

Mitchie threw herself away from me at once, throwing the covers around her and hiding.

I grinned at Mitchie's suddeness. 'Gotcha!' I fell backwards on the bed as I ended up in a fit of laughter.

'That's not funny!' Mitchie told me. 'You ruined the moment!'

I was still laughing as I pointed towards Mitchie, 'But I totally created an hilarious one!'

'Not for me!' Mitchie pouted. Gosh, her pout was so cute! 'I was totally in the mood.'

'Aww,' I said, stopping with my laughing for a moment and reaching out a hand to Mitchie, 'but you should've seen your face!'

'I think you'd have preferred to see my face if we continued...' Mitchie said. She just loved teasing me, didn't she?

'Why are you always able to turn the moment to your hand?' I asked, dropping my hand, but grinning from ear to ear. I looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to be sentimental, but I had to say what was on the tip of my tongue, 'I really like this Mitch. I really like how we... Well, how we are with each other now.'

'Because that's what I do,' Mitchie grinned and she stroked my cheek again. And I for one, didn't complain about the habit she was creating. 'I really like it too, honey. It's really nice.'

I closed my eyes again as I felt my heart skip a beat as Mitchie said "honey". It was new, but I would definitely be able to adjust to that. Then I groaned, 'I do think we need to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Mom will be wondering where we are.'

'You're no fun,' Mitchie pouted. 'I wanna stay in! With you! All day.'

That was the moment that my smile faded. All day... That's all we got, a day, maybe two. My mind was wandering off as I kept my gaze upon the ceiling.

I felt Mitchie cupping my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. 'What's wrong, honey?' she asked. 'Did I say something wrong?'

My eyes locked with Mitchie's. 'No, Gosh, no, you didn't say anything wrong, it's just that...' I paused for a moment and closed my eyes, not wanting to say the hard reality.

'It's just what?'

I opened my eyes and looked sad. 'You have to leave soon... for your tour...'

'Oh...Yeah. I'm going to London in three days.'

'Yeah,' I whispered, turning my head out of Mitchie's hands to close my eyes and pull the covers over myself.

I laughed silently as I felt her poking my side. 'I'm sorry, I. But...I can't cancel.'

'I'm not asking you to cancel it Mitchie,' I smiled, 'It's just... a bummer.'

'I guess...' Mitchie agreed, bringing her face down to me after I removed the sheets from my face. 'I'm really sorry. I wish I could spend more time with you.'

I looked at her, thinking about a possible way to do that. Of course, I could use magic, but then I'd have to tell Mitchie, which is breaking the rules, which might make me loose my powers, which makes my parents mad, which quite frankly, I didn't care about. I told Harper and Tessa and I still had her powers right? But maybe because I only knew Mitchie for three days...

Oddly enough, I didn't want to keep my powers as I wasn't by Mitchie's side, so I just decided to take a chance, whispering, 'Mitch?'

'Yeah?' She said as she shivered. Was that from the cold or from my voice? It would be amazing if it was from my voice... Anyway! I'm wandering off again.

'What are we going to do?' I quietly asked, groaning internally as I noticed the change of plans. First I was going to say I was a wizard and now suddenly I'm asking something completely different? I'm so confused.

'Well there's always long-distance,' She told me. 'I guess that's all we can do. And you could come to a few of the concerts if you want. So we see each other more often.'

'But long-distance is so... Long-distance,' I pointed out to the very obvious, raising an eyebrow as I heard my sentence escaping my lips. Then I smiled a little and nodded, 'Will you come to visit me here too?'

'Of course I will. how can I stay away from the magic that is Alex Russo?'

I cringed at her words. 'Magic... Right...' I stuttered, reaching a hand as an invite for Mitchie, 'I have a better idea.'

'And that is?' She asked as she took my hand.

'What would you say if i would just come along with you on your entire tour?' I asked, tugging Mitchie's hand to get her closer.

'Could you get the time off? Of school I mean.'

'Psh, it wouldn't be the first time I would care about school. And if I have to, I could always get a teacher to go with us, to like, home-school me or something,' I said, still tugging Mitchie's hand. 'Oh would you come here already?'

I smiled as Mitchie smiled and hugged me. 'It's a nice thought. But won't you miss Tessa though?'

'Of course, and Harper too, but they know I will visit them a lot.' I said, closing my arms around the other girl's tiny waist. Tessa and Harper know I would visit them by using magic, that's the beauty about them knowing about magic.

'Then I guess we could arrange it with our parents,' Mitchie commented as my arms disappeared between hers as she hugged them closer.

'Are you serious?' I choked out, my eyes lighting up. 'You wouldn't mind me going along your WHOLE tour?'

'Should I mind?' she giggled.

'I-I don't know,' my voice was quiet so it actually surprised me that she heard me. My hand travelled along Mitchie's spine, hoping for a good answer. 'You would be the first one to actually not mind a whole summer with me.

She grabbed the strap of my bra in between the cups and pulled me into a kiss. 'A whole summer with you sounds wonderful.

I grinned and kissed Mitchie more forcefully this time, not wanting to pull back. However, I groaned as I heard my mother on the other end of the door.

'Alex! Mitchie! Breakfast!'

I pulled back slightly to yell, 'Be there in a minute!'

'How about we make it two minutes?' I laughed at her smirk before she kissed me again, parting her lips to allow me to explore her mouth. I gladly accepted the invitation and slipped my tongue past my own lips to ender her mouth, curling it around her tongue and pulling her on top of me now. I didn't even dare to imagine what would happen if my mother walked in.

She pinned my hands above my head, nibbling on my bottom lip. I moaned at the contact and smiled against the kiss, slowly lifting my leg up so that my knee was in between hers and slightly pressed against her center.

Her moan was the most beautiful thing on earth and I applied a little more pressure. Mitchie's hands prevented mine from tangling in her hair so I just took comfort in nibbling on her upper lip.

I leaned my head back as she began to suck at my neck, giving her full access as I now pressed my knee fully against Mitchie's center, lightly moving it up and down. Then i started to kiss Mitchie's neck and without thinking I sucked on it harder than she sucked on mine, obviously leaving a light red spot.

'That'll be obvious!' She complained as her hand covered the hickey.

'My leg dropped as I raised an eyebrow, 'You can cover it with your hair?'

'Girls! Breakfast!' Mom called again.

'I'm not tying my hair around my neck!' Mitchie whispered, making me chuckle. 'And put your leg back!'

'I really think we should go and get some breakfast. The third time she has to yell, she'll walk in, trust me.' I wanted to get up, but that was hard seeing as Mitchie was still on top of me. I took some of her hair and gently pulled it in front of her shoulder, easily covering up the red spot. 'See? All better.'

'Damn,' Mitchie cursed. I didn't know she cursed, but gee it was hot! 'I was in the mood. And I mean really in the mood! And what if my hair moves when we're eating or something?! Silly alex with your hormones! Bad girl!'

'I'm not a dog, you know,' I argued, flipping Mitchie over and pecking her on the lips. 'And you started it.' I jumped off of my girlfriend, Gosh it felt so good to say that, and walked into my bathroom, coming out fully clothed in a matter of seconds.

'Did I, Alex?' She asked as I reappeared in the room. 'Did I really?'

'Don't start to quote Chad Dylan Cooper,' I said, raising my eyebrow once again. 'You should get dressed so we can have dinner. then we can also ask my mom about our plans for the next weeks.'

'I was NOT quoting him!' Mitchie said. I watched her as she grabbed her bag and picked out her underwear before pulling her top off and throwing it onto my bed. 'I don't even watch his show.'

My mouth dropped as I saw Mitchie pulling her tank top off. She was so beautiful, why hadn't I obeyed her when she asked me to put my leg back? 'I think I'm gonna go downstairs already,' I said, turning around to the door.

'Alex?' I heard Mitchie ask, but I still didn't dare to turn around.

'Er, yeah?' I asked back, my hand on the doorknob.

'Look at me please,' The innocence in her voice was just _too_ innocent.

'Mitch, I really think we should get some breakfast, before my mom...' I kept staring at the door, not wanting to imagine what would happen if she walked in the third time she would yell.

'Turn around, Alex,' Mitchie ordered and I sighed, finally giving in.

I closed my eyes and turned around. 'Happy? Can we get some breakfast now?'

'Please open your eyes... I want you to see me.'

I opened my eyes slowly, giving in to Mitchie's wishes. I smiled as I breathed out, 'You're beautiful.'

She walked over to mee, kissing my lips. 'And I'm all yours,' She smirked, adding 'Girlfriend.'

I grinned at the words before putting my hands on her bare hips. 'I'm yours too,' I said sweetly before pressing my lips against Mitchie's again for one of the sweetest kisses. Don't you think we kiss a little too much? ... Nah.

I felt her smile against my lips. 'We are so having sex on tour. now I gotta change so we can eat!'

'Where was I when you decided that?' I laughed, staring at her.

'I believe on your front while I kissed your back,' She winked at me and I felt a shiver travel south. 'Now I gotta change my underwear... which involves slight nudity...'

'Oh what? Now I can't watch?' I smirked, turning around again. 'Okay, go ahead!'

'Done.' Okay, that was a little too quick, even with a wand it wouldn't be done that quickly.

I turned around anyway. 'Gre...' The rest of the words didn't even leave my lips as I just stood there in awe, looking at Mitchie with my mouth wide open. I'm positive that I was slightly drooling too. 'I, you, we, I, yeah!' I managed to get out, not making much sense to myself and probably not making sense to Mitchie either.

'Good. I'm going to get changed now,' She said with a smile on her face that was way too big.

'You are so evil!' I exclaimed as I pulled my mind back together. 'You can't just make yourself look like that and expect me not to be hot and bothered!'

'I expected,' Mitchie smiled. 'And I was right.'

I slowly made my way over to Mitchie and put her index fingers under the waistband of her thong and pulled her against my body. 'what if I help you to get dressed?' I pecked her lips, making sure not to linger too long.

'Alex, I'm standing in a thong and a hat. I don't think dressing me is on your mind.'

'No, really, it is,' I smiled. 'You said you wanted to wait and I respect that.' I looked into her eyes and really meant what I said. I would do anything for this girl.

Mitchie kissed my lips before hugging me. I had to swallow when her breasts pressed against mine, definitely because I knew she was naked. 'You're so sweet. Keep that up and you won't have to wait long.'

I tried not to think about that as I closed my arms around her bare back. 'Now go get dressed so we can go downstairs,' pausing for a moment I grinned before adding, 'Baby.'

'OK then,' Mitchie replied, untangling herself from my arms. 'Your wish is my command.'

I took a light grip on her wrists and pulled her close again. 'Mitch? I lo...' I cut myself off before I the rest of the words could escape. 'Like you. A lot!'

'I like you a lot too, babe..' she answered, stroking my hair. 'Yeah, I gotta get dressed. Breakfast and all.'

'Yeah..' I nodded, releasing Mitchie from my grip, much against my will. I opened the door and held out my hand. 'After you my lady.'

'Alex..' Mitchie said, looking at me. 'I haven't changed yet.'

'Alex!' Mom yelled, making me jump outside, slamming the door behind me and pressing myself up against it.

'Mom! Hi!' I quickly said, hoping Mitchie would change.

'Is Mitchie still in there? Mitchie?' She yelled through the door, pushing past me to try and get it open.

'Wait! Mom!' I yelled, 'Why don't I go check on her?' I quickly opened the door, jumped in and closed it so that mom couldn't see anything. I gasped as I saw a tear in her pants. 'Shit! Go grab one of my pants! Go go go!'

'How many purple pants' do you have?!' She asked me, probably wanting one.

'Check left if you want a purple one,' I whispered, pointing to the left of my closet.

'Alex? Mitchie? What's going on in there?' Mom asked.

'Nothing! Mitchie's just getting dressed!' I yelled back.

'With you in the room?' I covered my mouth, realising what I had said.

'Eh, why not?' I asked ,coming up with a quick answer. 'We're cousins!'

'Smooth,' Mitchie replied to me, making sure mom wouldn't hear it. 'Wow, you must have a great ass to fit in these!'

'I'll just take that as a compliment!' I smirked, opening the door. 'Ready to go!'

'Yep, I'm all ready,' Mitchie said as she followed me.

*

I sat down at the table, holding my toast with my right hand, while my left hand was dangerously close to Mitchie's. 'Mom, we have something to talk to you about.' I said.

'Okay, spill.' mom smiled.

'You know Mitchie's going on tour, right?'

'Yeah, and?'

'It's just we've got years to catch up on,' Mitchie spoke for me, turning to mom. 'So we were kinda wondering something...'

'Yeah, and we were wondering if I ..maybe.. you know.. if you would.. let me go on tour with her?' I asked, blurting the last part out.

'What?' Mom asked, but there was no sign of shock in her voice.

'It's just that I'm going to be going away all the time and I really like Alex!' Mitchie told her. 'And after all these years of not knowing she existed I really want to spend more time with her but like I said, I'm on the road a lot so it'll be hard. But if Alex came with us it'll...y'know? It won't be a problem...'

Mom raised an eyebrow as I added, 'Yeah, and you said yourself you would've told me about them if you knew Connie had Mitchie so why wouldn't you let me go with her?'

'I wouldn't let you go with her because you have school.' She explained.

'No! It's summer vacation!' I quickly said.

'But we would have to speak with your wiz... with your principal first!' Mom added. 'You know that school isn't quite... normal.'

'But I can fix that!' I said, really hoping I could go with Mitchie.

'I'm sorry honey, but I can't allow that, you would be away from home for months.' Mom sighed.

Mitchie gave me a defeated smile as she commented, 'worth a shot.'

'Worth a shot,' she commented.

'No, mom, please.' I said as my eyes teared up. 'That would finally give me the time to bond with Mitchie!'

'I'm sorry honey, but maybe Mitchie can come and visit whenever she's in town.' Mom smiled, turning around to take something to drink.

'But that won't be for the next couple of months!' I yelled.

'It's OK, I!' Mitchie told me. 'You could watch my concert in Victoria Park in England! Right outside London, they're broadcasting it,' she added.

'But that's not actually being with you.' I sadly smiled, even though I knew it was going to be heartbreaking when I watched that show, I was still going to watch it.

'I know,' But at least you can see me. We'll just have to talk on the phone!'

'Yeah,' I sighed. 'I can't believe that now I finally know you, I don't even get to bond with you.' I said it more towards the back of my mother than to Mitchie, but that was just to give my mother some guilty feelings. I walked over to the couch and plopped down while mom mumbled something about going to the bathroom and she left the room.

'It's not your Mum's fault you have to go to school over the summer,' Mitchie told me, sitting down next to me and holding my hand in hers. 'We'll just have to live without each other for awhile, that's all.'

'Awhile is just way too long,' I sighed, resting my head against Mitchie's shoulder.

'Aw, Alex!' Mitchie giggled. 'That's so sweet. I knew _A Walk to Remember_ would do you some good,' she joked.

'Don't push it,' I chuckled before lifting my head back up. 'I just don't want to miss you for so long.'

'I want to kiss you,' she said, as she stared into my eyes, then quickly looking at my lips again before looking into my eyes again.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss Mitchie and just as I was about to kiss her someone yelled, 'Alex?' Quickly snapping my head in the direction of the voice I saw Max standing there, mouth wide open.

'Max, ehm, it's not what it looked like.' I said.

'Really, cuz it looked like you were about to kiss Mitchie.' He mumbled, walking closer to us.

'Psh! Girl!' Mitchie said, hitting me on the arm. 'Can you believe this boy?' she asked, giving a fake laugh that ended very quickly when I gave her a glare. Then I got an idea.

'We weren't going to kiss.'

'Yes you were.'

'No we weren't.'

'Yes you were.'

'Yes we were.'

'No you weren't.

'What were we talking about?' I asked, trying to hide the grin that wanted to come to my face.

'I don't know. What were we talking about?' Max asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

'You wanted to take my shift for today so I could spend the day bonding with Mitchie and I just thanked you for that, now go.'

'Ooh,' Max smiled before running down the stairs.

'So easy,' I sighed before sitting back down.

Mitchie stared at me. 'But-you! How?!' She's so cute when she's stuttering!

'Max is just easy to play mind tricks on,' I smirked, ending up in a fit of laughter. 'And apparently, I just got the day off!'

Mitchie gave me her wide smile. 'You are amazing!' But I think we have to be a bit more careful from now on. I doubt the rest of your family are that easy to fool. No offence to Max.'

I looked around the room and then quickly pecked Mitchie on the lips. She intertwined our fingers and rested her head on my shoulder. 'This is why it never felt right with Shane,' she said.

'What do you mean?' I asked, curious why it felt right with me but not with Shane.

'Me and him never had this,' she answered. 'Sure it was nice at Camp Rock but it was too much of him telling me "everyone is fake around me except for you". It's not like that with you. I don't feel like a lifeline.'

I smiled and kissed Mitchie's temple before pulling back, 'So... when do you have to leave?'

'In a few days,' Mitchie replied. 'Then going to England for a bit and then heading to France,' she said softly.

'What is a few days?' I asked carefully.

'Three days,'

Suddenly, I threw my arms around Mitchie and pulled her into a tight hug as tears slowly fell from my eyes.

'Oh please don't cry, Alex,' Mitchie pleaded. 'I'll be back soon and I'll try to ring everyday. And text!'

I nodded into Mitchie's shoulders as I put my hands on the small of her back, trying to keep her tears from falling, but failing.

'Oh...Alex,' Mitchie said. 'Let's go out and do something fun!'

I pulled back, but kept my hands on Mitchie's shoulders. 'I'd like that. How about we go to the park?' I didn't even try to wipe the tears away.

Mitchie smiled in return. 'Yeah, OK. The park. I like the park. It's...parky!' she said happily.

I laughed and put my forehead against hers. My heart beat increased as she gently wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

'I'm gonna wash my face,' I smiled before hurrying into the bathroom and coming back out with a grin on my face. 'Does it still show?' I asked, while putting my jacket on and handing Mitchie hers.

'It doesn't show,' Mitchie smiled. 'You look beautiful.'

I smiled and headed outside to go to the park. Mitchie followed and we walked towards Central Park.

I walked close to Mitchie, allowing my hand to brush against hers sometimes. I sat down on the grass close to the lake and motioned Mitchie to sit next to me.

Mitchie knelt down next to me before sitting down on the grass, bringing her knees to her chin, hugging her legs close.

'Are you okay?' I asked, knowing that that was the position when something was most probably wrong.

'Just a bit nervous,' she stated, shrugging. 'This is technically our first date.'

I smiled, 'Yeah, technically.' I repeated. Then a light bulb went on in my head. I stood up and held my hand out for Mitchie to take, 'come on.' Mitchie took my hand and I pulled her to her feet before taking her to an old abandoned house. I told her to wait outside for a moment while I walked in.

'Alex, is it safe in there?' Mitchie called, concerned.

'Yeah, I always used to come here when I was down. Now it's time to make some happy memories here.' I yelled back, pulling out my wand that was hidden in my boot. 'Mitchie and I are here though thin and thick so give me a romantic picknick.' I mumbled and suddenly a blanket appeared on the ground with some candles that gave just enough light to see through the dark room.

'Are you done yet?' Mitchie called.

'Just hold on a minute,' I called back. I mumbled something else and suddenly a butler appeared. 'Go get some wine and some food' I ordered and he did as he was told before I ran back to the entrance and held out my hand again. 'Ready?'

Mitchie took my hand. 'I guess,' she said. 'What have you done?'

'You'll see..' I said, tugging Mitchie inside but covering her eyes with my free hand, 'In a minute.' I laughed as I tried to get Mitchie safely into the room. 'Ready?'

Mitchie giggled. 'Yep. If you're trying to get me into bed this is the right way to go, Missy.'

I just smiled before removing my hand from Mitchie's eyes as I whispered, 'surprise.'

'Oh Alex!' Mitchie exclaimed. 'That's so cute! It's so romantic! I love it! But how?!'

'I have... connections?' I said, while shrugging. 'Come on, sit down on the blanket.'

Mitchie didn't seem to mind to follow my order. 'This is so cool!'

'I'll be right back,' I smiled, running into the other room. Oh yeah, the surprise wasn't over yet. Getting my wand again, I changed into a beautiful black dress and conjured one for Mitchie, in case she wanted to change too. Then I used a spell to create one single rose and then put my wand away. Going back into the other room I walked up to Mitchie behind her back so she couldn't see me yet and held the rose in front of her face, 'there you go.'

'Aw!' Mitchie smiled, taking the rose and looking behind her. Once she saw I in the black dress her mouth dropped open and she stood up 'Wow! When did you get changed into that?'

'Just a few minutes ago,' I smirked twirling around and chuckling at Mitchie's open mouth. 'How does it look?'

'A-amazing! You look...oh my God!' Mitchie stuttered. 'Seriously, how did you do all this? When did you do all this?'

I thought about it for a second, but decided to go along to the connections, 'I told you, I have some connections. Now, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to thank me?'

'How do you want thanking?' Mitchie asked,.

'No, actually, don't thank me yet.' I smiled as I ran into the other room and took the dress I conjured for Mitchie. I grinned as I ran back and handed it to her, 'If you want?'

'Contacts again?' Mitchie smiled, taking the dress. 'And yes, I'd love to wear this. Where can I get changed?'

I pointed towards the other room and in the meantime when Mitchie was changing, the butler came in with the food and wine. I quickly spread it out on the blanket before I heard a 'No way!' behind me and I immediately knew who it belonged to.

'Yes way,' I smiled, sitting back down on a pillow I had put there when Mitchie was still changing. I cracked up the bottle of wine and poured some in two glasses, handing one to Mitchie. Then, I pointed to the ceiling, 'It's always been full of mistletoe. It has nothing to do with me, I don't even know why it's there, it's not even Christmas.'

'That's a lot of mistletoe...and I mean a lot!' she said, sitting down and taking the wine, smiling. 'You know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?' she giggled, leaning in and kissed me lightly on the lips. 'Thank you hun. This is wonderful. Almost like magic!'

'Yeah, magic,' I smiled weakly before holding up my glass, 'To us.'

Mitchie giggled ad held up hers. 'To us,' she said and knocked my wine before sipping her own.

I took a sip of the wine before setting it down and biting into a muffin. 'They're really good, you should try one.' I said, holding up a muffin in front of Mitchie's mouth.

Mitchie smiled and leaned in, biting down on the muffin, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. I squinted my eyes a little as Mitchie bit down in the muffin and as she almost had the most of it, I bit down in the other half.

'That is good!' Mitchie told her. 'Where'd you get it from?'

'Local store,' I smiled. I couldn't quite say I had conjured them with my wand, could I? That's the only thing I did though, the rest of the food and the wine is totally up to the butler.

'I hope you didn't spend too much money on me.'

'Oh no don't worry about that. I could never spend too much money on you, which is why I have this last gift for you.' I smiled, hoping Mitchie would like the best gift I had ever given someone.

Mitchie felt nervous. 'Last gift?'

'Yes,' I chuckled before calling the butler, 'Buddy!' I yelled and the butler walked in, 'It's time for the... you know... guy... white... silver...'

'Ooh,' the butler said and nodded before disappearing into the next room.

'You got a butler?!' Mitchie exclaimed. 'What-how?'

'Don't worry he's a ... friend and he wanted to do this.' I smiled, waiting for the butler to return.

'OK...' Mitchie said, clearly not believing a word I said.

'Mitch, trust me, you're gonna love this,' I smiled, placing my left hand over her right. 'I hope.'

The butler came out, fully dressed in white with a bright silver guitar with "Mitchie Torres" written on the bottom in black letters. He sat down on a chair and started to strum it.

'He's playing it now, but the guitar is yours.'

'No...I! I can't take that! It looks expensive! And so does his suit......what?! I how did you do this?!'

'I had some help.' I smiled and winked towards the butler. 'And you're gonna have to take it, because it has got your name on it.'

'But...I-I can't. Looks like it cost a hundred bucks!'

'Mitch seriously, it wasn't that expensive and I wrote the letters myself!' I smirked proudly. It was kind of true anyway. 'Please just say you'll take it and you'll remember me on tour.'

Mitchie smiled, looking around. 'I don't think I'll ever forget you after this! I think I'm falling for you. Hard.'

I smiled again. She took the words I wanted to say out of my mouth. I didn't say them back because that was just way too cheesy. No, instead I stood up, reaching out for Mitchie, 'Then, can I ask this dance?'

'I don't really dance...but OK,' she replied, taking my hand and picking herself up.

'I don't really dance either,' I laughed as I placed her free hand on Mitchie's hip and started swaying to the soft guitar music.

'This is nice.' I saw her face turning a shade of red.

'You don't have to blush now.' I chuckled , letting go of Mitchie's hand to place it on the other side of her hip. I leaned in closer and rested my chin on her shoulder. I just took comfort in hearing her humming to the music.

I gently kissed Mitchie's neck. 'We can always spend the night here, there's a big bedroom upstairs.'

'Oh...' Mitchie said slowly. 'Erm...I...'

'Look, Mitch, you remember when I said I respected you wanted to wait?' I asked, pulling back slightly. 'I meant it. I'm not implying anything, but I thought it would be nice to just sleep here without being interrupted in the morning.'

'Oh right...sorry,' Mitchie said. 'But I've got to pack and stuff.'

'Right, to go on tour...' I whispered as a lonely tear found its way to my eye again when I thought back to when Mitchie would have to leave.

'You could always...y'know...stay at my hotel?' Mitchie suggested.

'I'd like that,' I smiled, pulling Mitchie into an embrace while swaying on the music again.

'We can make this work, I,' Mitchie told me. 'I know we can.'

'Yeah,' I said, pulling back and kissing Mitchie.

*

I walked into Mitchie's hotel room and sat on her bed, 'Wow, this thing is huge.'

Mitchie giggled. 'Not that big. I hear Taylor Swift has a bigger one.'

'I don't care what kind of hotel room Taylor Swift has,' I smiled, standing up placing my hands on Mitchie's hips. Leaning in close and whispering, 'Hi.'

'H-hi...' Mitchie whispered. 'Your beautiful, Alex.'

'Not as beautiful as you, Mitch.' I smiled, pressing my lips against Mitchie's tenderly before sighing, 'So, I guess I should let you pack...'

'Wish I could pack you...'

'Yeah, but I probably won't fit in that thing, so I'm just going to lay here...' I said, crawling up on the huge hotel bed and lying down on my back before popping myself up on my elbows. 'And watch you pack.'

Mitchie made a fake shocked face. 'You're not going to help me? Not going to save your damsel in distress from all this hard work?'

'Well, if I help you, you would only be ready to leave sooner and that would be abummer,' I said, pointing out the obvious.

'Aww,' Mitchie said. 'But the packing isn't going to slow me down. The plane is the only thing from stopping me leave, babe.'

I groaned and sat up straight, 'what do you want me to do?'

Mitchie giggled. 'Fold my pants, please.'

I got up and started to fold every single pants Mitchie owned. 'I can't believe that I don't even fold my own clothes and here I am, folding your pants.'

'Messy, Alex!' Mitchie scowled. 'Can't believe you don't fold your clothes!'

'My mom does it for me.' I quickly argued.

'Your poor Mother!' Mitchie teased. 'At least I'm not asking you to sort my underwear!' she smirked.

'Well, that's something I wouldn't mind,' I chuckled, taking up my previous position on the bed.

'Somehow that doesn't surprise me,' She replied, laughing. 'I'm really gonna miss you now!'

'Don't say that,' I whispered. It only made me sad to think about the day that Mitchie had to leave, let alone they had to say goodbye. I quickly grabbed my blackberry and texted Justing. _Can you cover for me if I go to Mitchie's concert in France?_

'I'll be back soon though!' Mitchie told her. 'I'm doing a charity event. I get to sing with Hannah Montana!'

'Hannah who?' I asked, confusing clearly showing off on my face.

'Montana...the girl that attacked me was a fan of hers,' Mitchie told her. 'You've never heard of Hannah Montana?! She's everywhere!'

'Why are you going to sing with the girl who's fan attacked you? I hope they don't attack you at the charity event!' I exclaimed.

Mitchie smiled and took my hand. 'Don't be silly! It was just one crazed girl! I'm sure they're all nice.'

I pulled her towards me as I felt I got a text. I quickly scanned it, grinning before I put it away. Justin had just texted me. _Fine, but you owe me! Big-time! _'Well, guess what?'

'What?' Mitchie asked.

'I guess I'm coming to your concert in France!' I happily informed Mitchie, grinning from ear to ear.

'Secret girlfriend say what?' Mitchie's jaw dropped.

I laughed, pushing Mitchie's mouth closed and then I kissed her. 'Justin just texted me. He says everything is fine and that I could come to your concert.'

'But.. How?' Mitchie asked, staring into my eyes. 'And why am I always asking how?'

'Because you like the word how?' I laughed before a smile spread across my face. 'Don't worry, I'll find a way to get there.' Of course I already had a way. Magic. 'Can we just enjoy our night here? Or... Do you want me to spend the night at my place so you can rest?'

'You came here for a reason remember? Now shut up and pack. And for one...other reason,' Mitchie winked. 'After all them surprises I have to do something for you,' she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guitar that I just gave her sitting on its stand. 'Play something.'

Mitchie smiled and took the guitar and sat down next to me. I just watched her strumming the guitar before she started to sing and I cocked my head to the right, taking in every word.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

I got tears in my eyes the more the song went on and covered my mouth with my hand to prevent a sob from coming out.

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

'Mitch...' I said, but I couldn't get much out as I wanted to listen to Mitchie strumming the silver guitar.

Mitchie stopped strumming and smiled. 'You like it?'

'Yeah! Why didn't you perform it in your concert? Don't you sing like, all your songs there?' I asked, while pressing a soft kiss against Mitchie's lips as a thank you.

'It's a bit of a personal song,' she replied, looking away from me. 'I don't want to share it.'

I nodded and gently took the guitar out of her hand, setting it back on it's stand before putting my arm around her. 'It's okay, I understand.'

'I can't wait for France,' she smiled. 'I really can't.'

'Me neither.' I smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Mitchie's head and letting my head rest against hers. 'When did you actually write that song?

'I...er...didn't,' she answered. But... She just said it was personal.

'Then whose was it?' I asked.

'Shane's,' I pull back to see her biting her lip.

Then I jumped up. 'What? Mitchie, you hate that guy? He cheated on you! And now you're singing his song to me? What, did he sing that to you too?'

'Don't be mad, I,' Mitchie begged. 'It's a sweet song. It means a lot to me.'

'Right, did he sing it before or after he cheated on you? Are you going to cheat on me too?' I snapped, turning around to face the door.

'What?!' Mitchie cried, before I felt her hands on my hands. 'No! Of course not! I'd never cheat on you!'

I turned around again, but allowed Mitchie to keep holding my hand, 'Then why would you sing the same song to me as your ex-boyfriend sung to you?'

'Because I fell in love with him when he sang it to me!' Mitchie cried. 'I was hoping you'd fall in love with me if I sang it to you!'

My breath got stuck in my throat as Mitchie's words sunk into my mind. 'Mitch...' The next part was whispered so quietly that I hoped Mitchie had still heard me, 'I've already fallen head over heels in love with you from the first moment I saw you in that alley.'

Suddenly, Mitchie's kissing me as her hands roam my body with lust. I stopped stopped and held her at arm reach, holding on to her shoulders. 'Mitch, can you please say something after my little confession here?'

Mitchie blushed. 'S-sorry,' she stuttered and smiled. 'And I love you too.'

I smiled and instead of pushing her on the bed like I wanted, I just settled in kissing her tenderly on her lips and pulling her in a tight embrace, resting my chin on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' Mitchie whispered. 'I really am.'

'It's okay, Mitch. Now I think it's sweet that you sang that song for me because you hoped I would fall in love with you,' I smiled, holding Mitchie as close as possible.

'Woulda been better if it was my own song,' Mitchie replied. 'Next time I'll sing you my own song. One just for you,' she said, kissing my neck.

My neck tingled and I nodded. 'Let's just get some sleep now okay?'

Mitchie smiled. 'It'll mean I'll be gone sooner,' she replied, giggling.

'I know, but look at it this way, the sooner you're gone, the sooner we'll be back together in France,' I chuckled, simply sitting down on the bed.

Mitchie smiled, sitting down next to me. 'Always looking on the bright side of life, Russo?' she said as she bounced on the mattress.

'Always, Torres.' I joked back, kicking off my shoes and climbing under the covers. 'Actually, can I borrow a pair of shorts and a top? Cuz I don't actually have a pyjama.'

Mitchie smiled. 'I only have pink nightgowns,' she informed me. 'Looks like we're gonna have to take our own nightwear when staying with each other.'

'Looks like it,' I said, 'Although, I think I might try a pink nightgown. You tried some shorts and a top too when you were at my place so it would only be fair.'

'True, true,' Mitchie replied, getting out one of the nightgowns out of her case. 'Here you go.'

'Where can I change?' I smirked, getting up from the bed.

'There's a bathroom you can get to through the living room,' Mitchie informed her. 'Or you could get dressed here. You've seen me basically naked,' she giggled again.

I just shook my head and threw my black dress over my head, revealing my black bra and panties. I teasingly turned around and took off my bra before slipping on the nightgown.

Climbing back under the covers, I turned to Mitchie to see she also had changed. 'Are you coming?'

Mitchie nodded slowly. 'Erm, yeah,' she said, snuggling close to me. 'This is really nice.'

'That's what you also said when you slept at my place,' I giggled, kissing her temple. 'But indeed, this is really nice.'

Mitchie blushed. 'Sorry if I sound like a broken record.'

'I don't mind, I like to hear you say that.' I smiled, tilting Mitchie's chin up with my index finger to kiss her softly.

I felt Mitchie's hand on my side. 'Alex...'

'Yeah?' I mumbled against Mitchie's lips, resting my hands on the back of her neck.

'Go to sleep,' Mitchie instructed.

I laughed as Mitchie used my own words against me, but nodded as I kissed Mitchie once again before closing my eyes.

'Mitch...'

'Yeah?'

'I love you,' I smiled, sighing happily.

'Love you too. Goodnight, sweetie.'

'Night, rockstar,' I said back, closing my eyes also and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I stirred at about nine o'clock when the sun peeked through the small gap in between the curtains. I looked to my side and saw Mitchie still sleeping in my arms. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face before I pressed my lips against her cheek. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the rockstar and went to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me, gazing up to my reflection in the mirror. Everything had fallen into place last night. I didn't care about my parents, or even possible paparazzi, the only thing I cared about was the girl that was sleeping in the bed next door. My Mitchie.

I took Mitchie's brush and combed my hair down in straight lines, only for it to curl back after the brush released it. I sighed contently before running a hand along my curls, thinking back to the way Mitchie touched them. Then I pulled off the pink nightgown and changed into some comfortable clothes I had brought with me before I had entered the bathroom.

'Alex?' I heard my name, but it was so soft that I just assumed she was sleep talking. I didn't give a response, knowing not to disturb people when they were sleep talking or sleep walking.

Hearing sobs coming from behind the door, I realised that Mitchie wasn't sleep talking. I unlocked the door quickly and poked my head through the opening. Once I saw Mitchie crying in the bed, I whispered, 'Hey, what's wrong?' before closing the bathroom door again. I moved towards the bed and sat down in front of Mitchie.

I didn't expect a scream to escape her lips. 'Bloody hell! Don't scare me like that!' Her hand flew to her chest as her breathing got heavier from being startled. 'Jesus H. Christ!'

'I'm sorry, Mitch.' I apologized, resting both of my hands on her arm to calm her down. 'Why are you crying? Are you okay?'

'I thought that you weren't here and that you... had only been a dream,' Mitchie explained. 'I kinda... freaked.'

'Oh sweetie, come here,' I said, sitting against the headboard and opening my arms. 'I'm sorry, I just didn't wanna wake you. You looked so cute.'

Mitchie climbed into my arms, hugging me. 'Thank God you're here,' she said, wiping her eyes on my clothes and I didn't even mind. I tucked a stray of hair behind her ear as the door burst open and I was frozen to the spot. A guy and Connie flew into the room and the guy was holding a baseball bat, clearly trying to scare someone.

'What's happ-' he shouted, but then he tripped over Connie's legs, falling to the ground. 'Shit!'

'Oh my God!' Mitchie said suddenly, pulling me out of my daze. I quickly retreated my hand as Connie helped Lee up on his feet. 'What are you doin'?'

'We heard screaming,' Connie answered. 'So Lee grabbed his baseball bat.'

'Why do you have a baseball bat?!' Mitchie asked and I just looked back and forth between the three.

'In case of any stalkers... and cuz I couldn't bring a katana into the hotel,' The boy answered. What the hell is a katana? Well, I don't think I want to know. 'Why were you screaming? Are you two OK?'

'W-We're fine,' I replied, still a little overwhelmed.

'You sure?' Connie asked and I assumed Mitchie nodded, seeing as she got no verbal reply. Then the boy put his hand to his mouth, looking concerned and stared at his fingers.

'Great I'm bleeding,' he commented before adding, 'I need a glass of water.

'Why?' Mitchie asked.

'I think because he probably isn't too good with blood and I think he's going to faint,' I replied, jumping up and going to the bathroom. I grabbed one of the two glasses off the counter and filled it with water from the tab. I was very curious to why they hadn't said anything yet at the way Mitchie was laying in my arms and where my hand was at the moment they walked in.

'Erm... no,' I heard the guy answering. 'Wanna wash my mouth out. What kind of boxer hates blood? I'm Lee by the way. You must be Alex. You were the shocker of the trip!'

'Well, it was a wild guess.' I shrugged before I handed Lee the water. 'Yeah, who wouldn't think it's a shocker when you find out you have a cousin?'

He smirked as he answered, 'I think I woulda fainted at once. Thanks, by the way.' I watched wordlessly as the water disappeared into his mouth and I scrunched up my nose. Wouldn't you normally spit it out when you have blood in your mouth?

'Gross,' I heard Mitchie say and I couldn't agree more.

'It's just blood. For a Twilight fan you seem to be very anti-blood.' I turned my head towards Mitchie and jumped on the bed, sitting close to her. I couldn't help it, I just had to be close to her.

I leaned against the headboard before glancing at my girlfriend and then back to the older woman. 'So mom, eh I mean Connie, when will you come and visit again?'

Uh-oh, drawing your lip in a straight line is never good and that's exactly what Connie did. 'Well we're going to France after Mitchie's concert at Victoria Park, then to Germany before going back to California for a few months.'

'So we won't see each other for like 6 months or more?' I asked, my eyes widening a little. I didn't want Connie to know I was going to visit them in France yet.

'You're very welcome to visit us!' Connie smiled. 'I'm sure I can convince your Mom to let you stay with us for a bit. It'll be fun! We can get to know each other!'

I could hear Lee snort before I replied, 'I already asked mom to let me go along on tour, but that's a no go.' I sank down to lay on my back and turned my head in the cushions.

Connie only smiled. 'Well it is a long tour. Mitchie has a tutor on tour. And so does Lee but he only does Media and spends the rest of his time doing the Inside-The-Tour-Documentary for Mitchie's DVD. It costs quite a bit and I can understand your Mom not wanting you to...well lets just say I've heard of your behaviour record.'

I groaned, 'Great.' I sighed before sitting up. 'I'll let the three of you talk for a bit. I'm gonna take a shower.' I kissed Mitchie's cheek. I knew very well how dangerous that was, but for a moment, I didn't really care. I quickly waved to Lee and Connie before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

I started to slip out of my clothes as I heard Connie's voice through the door. 'You two seem to be getting along fine!'

'Yeah. She's very easy to get along with.' I smiled at Mitchie's answer. 'She's great. Don't know what I'd do without her.'

'Hello!' I heard Lee exclaim. 'What about me?'

'You too.' I turned on the warm water as Mitchie replied again and took a towel from the rack. I threw it next to the shower before stepping in and closing the glass door behind me. The water fell on my skin and I closed my eyes, just letting it drip on my body.

The rest of the conversation didn't reach my mind as I could only think about life. It was the first time in my life I had met someone so wonderful and warm-hearted as Mitchie. I can't believe our parents hadn't told us earlier, but then again, I'd have to believe mom when she said she wanted to tell us if she knew Connie had Mitchie.

I took some soap and put it on my hand, rubbing it on my body. I ran my hands over my side, which wasn't a very good idea while I was thinking of Mitchie. I got slightly turned on and started to run my hands along my stomach, praying Connie and Lee would leave soon.

My hand travelled more and more south and I gasped as I flicked my thumb over my clit. Closing my eyes, I carefully entered one finger inside myself, trying to get rid of the tingly feeling between my legs. I almost jumped up as I heard Mitchie's voice from behind the door. 'Alex, hun?'

'Y-Yeah?' I asked, my finger still inside me. I couldn't bring myself to take it out as my breathing increased.

'You OK? Can I come in?' Oh God, she can't see me like this!

'I-I'm fine!' I said, pushing my finger inside a couple times before shouting, 'Yeah, you can – oh God – you can come in!' and with a flick of my free finger, I unlocked the door and quickly retreated my hand from in between my legs.

'Just what I wanted to see,' Mitchie said when she opened the door and walked in. 'So beautiful...'

'Why don't you join me?' I teased, trying to get my breathing back to normal, which was hard seeing as I was still wet. In both meanings of the word.

'Oh...I don't know...' Mitchie said, scratching her arm. 'It's just so....tempting,'

'If you're not coming in, than I'd suggest you go and wait in the other room, cuz I was kinda.... Busy...' I choked out.

'Can I watch?' Mitchie asked. 'You washing yourself is a hot image!'

'That's not really what I meant,' I mumbled, turning around to hide the blush that made its way onto my face.

'Then...what?' I heard her ask. 'What could you do in a shower?'

'Well... You could... You know..' I answered. I didn't really want her to know what I was doing exactly.

I turned around again to see Mitchie shaking her head. 'Nope. I don't.' She smiled at me and I wanted to speak, but she beat me to it. 'Is it cold in here? Cuz you could poke an eye out with those points on your chest.... That sounded so awkward.'

'No, the water is warm,' I said, but then I regretted it. I should've said it was cold, I hadn't even noticed my nipples were hard!

Mitchie walked towards me, putting her hand on the glass. 'We both know that's a lie, so how about you tell me?'

'Gosh, why can't I lie to you?' I smirked. It was so weird that she knew exactly when I was lying. I put my own hand against Mitchie's on the glass. 'Well, I was kinda... eh... Thinking about you..'

I watched her throwing her hair over her shoulder and battering her eyelids. 'And?'

Man, how can I ignore that? 'Okay fine! You win! I was pleasuring myself. Happy now?' I groaned and I stepped back from the glass as a wave of embarrassment filled my body.

'I prefer the term "fingering myself". Glad to know I have that affect on you, babe...' I had to try my hardest to ignore the tingly feeling between my legs. So I decided to say nothing as I crossed my arms over my chest again, staring into Mitchie's beautiful, brown orbs with a little mischief reflected in mine.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Gosh, the way she licked her bottom lip was so hot!

'I told you, you could always join,' I said, stepping back to the glass again. 'Or leave.... Cuz I really have to get rid of that tingly feeling in my south area.'

'I call it a pussy,' Mitchie replied. 'And can't I watch instead?'

I got more and more turned on by the words Mitchie was using and the tingly feeling just became heavier. 'No, you just watching would make it uncomfortable!'

'What if I take my top off? Then can I watch?' I gulped as Mitchie took her nightdress off, revealing her wonderful breasts and black panties.

I couldn't help but moan at the sight and opened the glass door slowly, keeping eye contact with Mitchie all the time. I rested my hand on her hip before pulling her towards me, kissing her softly.

'Is that a yes?' Mitchie asked. 'Cuz I think that would be an excellent show.'

'I think I just make you join me in the shower,' I chuckled, pulling Mitchie under the warm water, allowing it drip over both our bodies.

'Oh, jeez!' Mitchie exclaimed. 'I did not expect that at all! Not that I mind...but I kinda wanted that show.'

I moaned as she kissed me again, putting her hands to the back of my neck. 'I'll give you a show when we're in France.' I said, pulling Mitchie against my body, feeling my breasts pressing against hers, which sent only more shivers down.

'You promise?' She asked as she kissed my neck and moved her hands to my butt, squeezing it tightly.

'Hmmm,' was literally everything that left my lips. That and a moan, before I tugged her panties and mumbled, 'Off.'

'You can take them off,' Mitchie answered with a smirk. 'And feel free to give my legs a lick.'

I squinted my eyes before kissing her neck. I started to kiss a trail down, through the valley of her breasts and to her navel. Then I put my fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down, grazing her legs in the process. The piece of underwear was drenched with water, but I just threw them on the ground as I stood back up and linked my arms around her neck.

Hearing her moan was just one of the most beautiful things in the world. I had to fight one back as I felt her leg rubbing against my calf as she pulled our bodies so close together, we could've been one. 'I love you... Alex...'

'I love you too, Mitch. Are you sure you want to do this?' I asked. I really didn't want her to do anything she'd regret later.

I only got a smile as she knelt down and pulled my legs apart. I gasped at once as I felt her fingers inside me. 'God!' I cried out, holding myself up by placing my hands on the shower wall. I turned the water harder to stifle our moans.

'How's that feel?' I heard Mitchie ask. It barely reached my mind as she thrusted inside me.

So... Amazing...' I breathed out, looking down at her before whispering, 'Kiss me.'

I smiled as she stood up, kissing me, and I swear I've never had such a tender kiss before. 'This is my first time... Sorry if I'm bad.'

Oh man! She has nothing to be sorry for! 'Don't worry, you're doing just fine,' I manage to reply, kissing her and capturing her bottom lip between my own. I pulled back, admitting, 'This is my first time too, so you don't really have to worry.'

'I'm yours,' Mitchie said to me. 'I'll do whatever you want me to do.'

She can be so cute sometimes! 'Aww, that's so sweet.' I said as I cocked my head to the left and smiled. I pulled her into a hug, pressing our sticky bodies close together before smirking. 'See if you can add another finger.'

'I'm sure I can manage that,' Mitchie said and before I knew it, she kissed me as she added another finger slowly. I let out a deep throat moan as my lips moved against hers.

I travelled my hand down, massaged Mitchie's breast a little and then going lower and flicking my index finger over her clit.

She started to nibble on my bottom lip before she moved to my neck and started to bite and lick like a vampire.

I cried out in pleasure and grinned as I felt her opening her legs. I took my index and middle finger and entered her, thrusting at a teasingly slow pace.

'I. Want. You. In. My. Mouth,' Mitchie said as she nibbled at my pulse point, opening my legs up even more and added an extra finger. I felt my heart beat increase and the adrenaline pumped up even higher.

I let out a little gasp as she spoke, before turning off the water. I gasped even louder as I felt the extra finger moving inside me, but forced myself to pull both of our hands away. I then picked her up bridal style and walked us over to the bed room, laying her down gently on the bed, not really caring we were drenched in water. I sat down myself and opened my legs for Mitchie as I smirked. 'Have it your way.'

'You've got to be quiet though,' Mitchie warned me and then she wrapped her arms around my legs and put her mouth down and licked it. She actually licked it! 'Mmm..'

I fell backwards from pleasure and took a pillow to put over my head, attempting to muffle my moan. 'God. Mitch.' Seriously, I was praying to God that Connie nor Lee would walk. Especially Lee, he's a boy for crying out loud!

Mitchie inserted a finger along with her tongue and I could hear my own clit making squelching noises. 'Oh m-my fucking God!' I cried into the pillow. My right hand flew to the bed as I gripped the sheets and bald them up in my fist. My chest rose in uneven breaths.

'Sshh!' Mitchie said. 'Unless Michael is after Jamie they'll hear you!' she snapped. 'And I can't hear Lee shout "Run for it, girl! You have two more films left!" Never go to a film with him that he already knows everythin- what am I doing?!'

What the hell is she talking abo- Oh man, she just bit my clit and it felt SO good! I moaned loud into the pillow and started to buck my hips against her mouth.

I dug my hand in her hair as she worked down there, keeping her in place. 'Oh. Mitch. Yeah!' I cried out as her hands worked faster and I twirled my fingers in her brown locks.

'Mitchie! I'm cum—ah!' I squeaked as she moved inside me with powerful thrusts. I pulled her up and kissed her fiercely. Then she moved her crotch against mine and started to grind them against each other. I bucked my hips against hers as the wave of arousal flew through my body. I let out a deep throat moan as Mitchie's last move got me over the edge.

'Take it you enjoyed that?' She asked.

'Hmm, God yes,' I sighed, pulling her against my chest and without a warning, I moved my hand down and inserted a finger into her.

She closed her eyes, mumbling, 'Oh... Jeez...' I flipped us over and hovered over her, while still thrusting inside her.

'Mitch, look at me.' and after I said that, she opened her eyes, looking straight into mine while I added another finger and my thumb made circles over her clit. 'You like it?'

I grinned as I watched Mitchie trying to hold in a moan. I realised she was trying not to make any sound so I leaned down to her ear, whispering hoarsely, 'Moan for me Mitch.' The I nibbled on her earlobe.

'You can do it,' I whispered again after she shook her head furiously. I travelled down, while my tongue left a wet trail over Mitchie's body. I slipped it in her navel, licking it before going even further to add my tongue with my fingers.

'Mmmm!' Mitchie said, still keeping her mouth closed, but I knew she was going to give in soon.

'Run girl! You've got another two films left!' I lifted my head for a moment as I heard Lee's shout, but placed it back after mere seconds as a soft laugh escaped my lips.

'Oh...fuck!' Mitchie moaned. I finally got her to moan!

I forced myself to pull my fingers away and sat up straight, holding my fingers upwards on my lap. 'I dare you,' I whispered as I looked into her eyes.

Mitchie giggled and got up on her knees. She crawled over to me, holding herself above me before slowly lowering herself on my fingers and gasping, 'Oh...'

I rested my free hand on her hip, slowly bucking mine which made my hand thrust inside her. I ducked my head forward and started to nibble on her pulse point.

I couldn't help but moan myself as she put her hands on my shoulders, lifting and lowering herself onto my fingers. Then suddenly, her Mom shouted: 'He's on the back of the truck! Turn around you idiots!'

I didn't dare to imagine what would happen if her mom or Lee would walk in now. As she giggled, I added a third finger, slipping in easily.

'I'm almost... there...' Mitchie breathed out, throwing her head back, revealing her neck.

I took that as an invitation and used my full tongue to lick her neck, while my free hand went to her right breast and massaged it.

'A-lex...p-lea...' Mitchie stuttered. 'I can't ta- much...more...'

I wasn't quite sure if Mitchie said that because she liked what I was doing or because I was hurting her. 'Am I hurting you?' I slowly asked, going back to two fingers.

'Mmmmm!' Mitchie growled, lifting herself up and lowering herself more frequently.

I took that as a "no" and allowed myself to fall back, pulling Mitchie with me. I gazed up and contently watched her face.

'Mmm..now!' Mitchie said, opening her eyes to look at me. 'I'm cumming now!'

I nodded, adding a third finger yet again and bucking my hips up, curling my fingers inside Mitchie. I pulled her down, shoving my tongue in her throat immediately.

'Mmm.....' Mitchie moaned. 'Mmmmmm!' She was about to climax now, I'm sure. 'Mmm!' she squealed as she came over my fingers.

I tried to muffle the moans with my lips and after she climaxed, I brought my hand to my lips, licking them as a lollipop.

'That was so hot,' Mitchie grinned.

'More than hot,' I replied, pulling the sheets over us up until our chin. Then I pulled her down so she was laying flat against my body. 'That was pretty good for a first time.'

She kissed me softly. 'Yeah it was, but you made my bed soaking wet...'

'SHE STABBED HER STEPMOM?!' I heard Connie yell and I joined in on Mitchie's laughter.

Suddenly Lee ran in, 'You just missed your favourite bit!' he said. 'Your Mom freaked and it's still the best ending ever! Just letting you know!'

I froze and stared at Lee with my eyes wide open. 'I-We-I-You- We were just sleeping!' I exclaimed, gripping the sheets.

'"Sleeping"?' he said, looking at Mitchie. 'If I believed that the readers would think I'm stupid.'

'Readers?' I head Mitchie questioning.

'Erm.... Yeah. I'll see you guys later,' he said and closed the door. There was then the sound of something banging and he swore. 'Who put that bloody table there?! Oh...stupid question.'

I turned to Mitchie, 'H-He knows about us, doesn't he?'

'Possibly...' she answered and then she looked around the room. 'What if he isn't the only one? What if a bunch of people are watching our every move and know about us too?!' she asked, whispering before laughing. 'Sure. As if that could happen.'

'I don't think they'll be able to watch us seeing as we are on the fourth floor! And by the way, who would even consider watching us making love?' I giggled, throwing my arms around Mitchie.

Mitchie giggled. 'Perverts!' she cheered, raising her fist. 'Perverts I tell you!'

I laughed before snuggling closer to Mitchie, getting comfortable before changing the subject. 'I need to tell you something.'

Mitchie giggled. 'You're one of them?' she asked and did a fake gasp. 'You watch porn, don't you?! Alex Russo's a pervert! A bisexual pervert!' she sang.

'Mitch, please, I'm trying to be serious here,' I replied, popping myself up on my elbows.

'Oh...OK,' Mitchie smiled. 'Shoot.'

'I know I already said it in the shower and I know that cousins aren't supposed to feel this way, but I also know that it isn't our fault. We're doing nothing wrong, because I didn't even know you were my cousin as I began to have these feelings. Our parents should never be mad at us when they find out because it's not wrong, but...' I rambled, not even taking the time to breathe. 'I love you, Mitch.'

I watched as she blinked away the tears that had started to form in her eyes. 'That was beautiful. Alex. And I love you too. I can't believe I could fall in love with someone so fast. But this feels so right. And I know they shouldn't be mad but I can imagine them being freaked. How about we start by telling our friends?' she suggested.

I nodded. 'I'd like that.' I answered, fighting back my own tears. I slowly leaned up and gently kissed her.

'Alex? We need to change these sheets,' Mitchie giggled.

'How about we take a nap first?' I asked, sinking deeper into the cushions.

'Noooo. Cuz then we won't get up and then we'll get ill. Now get off your butt and go get the sheets!' she ordered, winking at me.

'But I'm way too comfy!' I exclaimed, cuddling up to her.

'And I'm soaking. Now do it peasent!' Mitchie ordered, pointing at the wardobe.

I only groaned and pulled one of the pillows over my head.

'Behave!' Mitchie said. 'Or I'll punish you, young lady! Now go!'

'Oh really, and how would you punish me?' I smirked.

'I'll tickle you!' she threatened and I forced myself to keep in my laugh.

'You wouldn't!' I fake gasped, popping herself up on her elbows.

'Wanna bet?' Mitchie asked, holding up her hands. 'These hands are set to "kill mode". And I won't hold back!'

'Nope, not believing it.' I smirked, challenging her. She won't do it right? I mean, we just made love, she wouldn't...

'I warned you, Russo!' Mitchie said before she lunged at my sides.

'What? No!' I squeaked as I tried to stop her hands. I didn't think she'd do it! But I have to say, I slightly got turned on again from feeling her naked form against my body.

She continued to tickle me and I couldn't help the laughs that erupted into the room. 'You gonna do it?' she asked.

'N-No!' I managed to get out in between fits of laughter. 'But I do say mercy!'

'Mitchie Torres shows no mercy! Mwahahahaha!' Mitchie bellowed in an evil voice.

'That really doesn't suite you,' I said as I was able to stop laughing for a moment. Then instead of struggling, I quickly put my hands to the back of her neck and pulled her down, gently kissing her.

Too bad she just continued to tickle me after pulling away. 'Mitchie Torres no be distracted!' she said in a Count Dracula accent. 'I want to drink your bbbbllllooooooddd!'

I grinned, throwing my head back, revealing my neck. 'As you wish.'

Mitchie smiled sadly. 'This has been fun. Really fun...'

I looked worried at her sudden sadness. I mean, who wouldn't? One moment she's all happy, tickling me and the next she's all sad. 'Hey, what's wrong?' I asked as I moved my hand to her face and tugged some hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

Mitchie blinked as a lonely tear fell. 'I don't want to leave you. I really don't. I want to stay here. With you.'

'I don't want you to leave either, but you have to go. It's your dream.' I said as I used my thumb to wipe the tear away.

Mitchie nodded slightly. 'But what's a dream worth when this reality is so much sweeter?' she asked and then she cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately. 'I love you.'

'You're gonna make me cry,' I whispered, kissing her back. 'I love you too.'

'Sorry,' Mitchie sniffed. 'God. I'm so stupid, eh?'

'Gosh no, you're far from stupid, Mitchie Torres. You're wonderful, beautiful, talented and you're MY rockstar.' I smiled, sliding my hands down to rest on Mitchie's hips.

Mitchie smiled. 'And after today with the dress and the food and the guitar...I have to say this. You're my wizard, Alex Russo,'

I needed to gulp at this, like seriously, but I still tried to stay cool. 'Yeah, I'm just that romantic.' I joked, pulling Mitchie flat against my chest as I slowly stroke her hair.

Mitchie giggled. 'I knew that film would do some good! Lets sort these sheets out and go to bed, yeah?'

'Fine,' I said, but then chuckled. 'But then you're gonna have to get off of me, cuz I can't sit up with you on top of me.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Yeah, OK. I'm just gonna go toilet,' she informed me before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I stood up and sighed, looking at the door and then at the bed. I pointed my pointer finger towards the bed and in one simple motion, the sheets were changed.

'When you visit us in California,' Mitchie called. 'I have my concert with Hannah. Do you want to come?'

'Of course!' I yelled back through the door, before jumping on the bed. I crawled naked under the sheets, not even bothering to put the nightgown or some clothes on.

'That's great,' I heard the toilet flush and I knew she was coming out of the bathroom. 'Oh my...how?!'

'I'm a quick changer,' I replied, the sheets pulled up to my chin.

Mitchie nodded, apparently dumbfounded. 'Clearly,' she said, climbing in and hugging me close. 'Love you, Wizard.'

'I love you too, rockstar,' I replied, cuddling into her chest. 'But after this nap we're going to eat cuz I'm starving!'

Mitchie giggled. 'I'm not. I ate enough tonight,' she winked.

'Oh shut up,' I mumbled, throwing my arms around Mitchie's waist and sighing contently.

'Night...' I heard her say.

'Night baby girl.' I sighed happily, feeling sleep taking me over.

~*~

'I guess I'll see you in a few months,' was the first thing that entered my ears since when we arrived at the airport. I refused to talk and kept holding on to Tessa, who was standing right next to me. I'm glad she accepted my request of tagging along to the airport, because I'm not going to break down in front of my parents. Nope, not at all.

'You're welcome to come see us in the summer,' Connie said. 'I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind sharing his room with Justin and Max."

"As long as they don't fart,' Lee joked and seriously, who jokes in these situations?

I smiled sadly, knowing that I couldn't say goodbye like I wanted to. 'It's gonna be okay,' Tessa said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

'I hope so,' I mumbled, looking at Mitchie while the tears were blinking in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

'Guess we better go,' Connie said before turning to Mitchie and Lee. 'You two ready?'

My heart broke as Mitchie nodded, but it was Lee who answered for the both of them. 'Yeah. Guess you better hug everybody.'

I didn't want to look as they left, so I turned around. 'It was good to see you again, Connie,' Mom smiled and I knew she was walking over to hug her twin sister.

'Yes, it was,' Connie replied. 'I look forward to seeing you again.'

I could feel Mitchie's eyes burning on my back before I heard her soft voice. 'Bye, Alex.'

I turned around as I heard how close she was and then suddenly pulled her into a hug, grabbing her tightly while my tears fell from my face. 'We'll go wait in the car,' mom said, motioning for dad, Justin and Max to go with her and they left the waiting area.

'I'll be waiting at the check-in desk,' Connie said, before walking off.

'I'm sorry I have to go. Really sorry...' Mitchie's voice rang through my mind and I couldn't believe she was actually leaving.

'It's okay, it's just so unfair that I can't kiss you goodbye,' I whispered, burying my face in her neck as I listened to the conversation between Lee and Tessa.

'Hey.. Purple chick,' Lee said, obviously looking at Tessa's purple outfit. 'Let's go observe the yellow cabs! I love yellow cabs, don't you?'

'Hey you,' Tessa answered. 'Yeah, lets go watch. I'm Tessa by the way.' She held out her hand politely.

He shook her hand as they walked off. 'Lee,' he smiled. 'Now, on to the yellow cabs!' he said and ran off, fist raised.

Tessa turned to Mitchie. 'How old is he? 5?' She questioned before she watched me tightening my grip even more.

'We're looking into it,' Mitchie smiled. 'His Mother is very concerned. It would explain a few things,' she sniggered.

Tessa just shrugged and followed Lee and I niffed and whispered, 'Gosh, I really wanna kiss you goodbye.'

'Me too,' Mitchie breathed out and before I knew it I felt her lips on mine for mere, yet precious, seconds. 'Sorry we can't do the more. I love you, Alex. I'll ring you once I get settled.'

I sighed and looked around me, then pressed my lips against Mitchie's cheek. I closed my eyes as I lingered way too long than necessary. 'I'm gonna miss you... So much.'

'Me too...I'm glad I came here, Alex. I'm glad I met you. I'll see you in France, yeah?' Mitchie asked.

'I wanted to give you something,' I told her before reaching into my pocket. 'What? No!' I practically yelled as I found nothing. 'It can't be gone!'

'Alex! I heard you yell!' My head shot up at Tessa running towards us. She saw me looking into my pockets and smiled, 'You need this?'

'Yes, thanks,' I answered as I took the little box from her, finally remembering I had given it to her in case I lost it myself. She took off to join Lee again and I handed the box to Mitchie.

Mitchie opened it and smiled, pulling a necklace with a key on it. 'What's the key stand for?' she asked, holding it up.

'It's the key to my heart,' Iwhispered, my eyes staring into Mitchie's. 'I know it's cheesy. A lot. But I mean it. You have my heart, Mitch, forever.'

Mitchie smiled and put it on. 'I'll always wear it. I have something for you too,' she said and pulled up a blue crystal orb out of her pocket. 'I thought of putting it in a case but I didn't want you to be dissapointed when you opened it,' she said and held it out to me. 'When the sun is setting hold the orb out to it.'

'Why?' I questioned, observing the orb once I took it.

Mitchie grabbed a pink orb out of her pocket and showed it to me 'Well if you position it correctly and look at the orb you should get blue rays of light coming off. It looks amazing. I've done it with mine and it's beautiful.'

'I'll make sure to do it.' I smiled, wiping her tears away again as Tessa came walking back to us.

'I'm sorry to break the mood, but it's time to leave,' She told me and I could hear how sincere she was.

I sighed, but nodded. 'You're gonna do great on the concert in London. I'll be watching.'

'Thanks, hun,' she answered and hugged me tightly again. 'Sorry my gift isn't as great as yours,' she whispered.

'C'mon, Mitch,' Lee said. 'Your Mom's gonna go spare if we don't hurry up,' he told her and Mitchie let go of me.

'Bye,' she said and I looked at the tears in her eyes.

'No!' I cried and walked with Mitchie until I had to stop at the check-in desk. Tessa put a comforting arm around my waist before nodding towards Lee. 'Keep her out of trouble.'

Lee nodded. 'Always,' he said as Connie put their luggage on the revelatory and handed the women behind the counter their passports. The woman checked the pictures and info before nodding and handing her the passports back all the paperwork.

'Bye, Alex,' Mitchie said again.

'See ya, P Chick! Love the tights!' I heard Lee say. 'Oh my God! I sound gay!;

Tessa pulled Mitchie into a hug. 'You know, even though I only met you today, I'm really gonna miss you. Take care.'

Mitchie hugged Tessa back. 'Yeah. You too. Look after Alex for me, yeah?'

Lee smiled at Alex and hugged her. 'You've had a great effect on her, y'know? Thanks.'

'Will do,' Tessa smiled.

I nodded into Lee's shoulder. 'Just be there for her.' I said as I let go.

Tessa also let go of Mitchie before turning to Lee. 'You're something you know that?' She smiled before hugging him.

Lee sniggered. 'Yeah. I've been told that before. I'll let you know when we figure out what,' he said, hugging her back. 'See ya, P Chick.'

'See ya buddy,' Tessa smiled, taking a few steps back.

I turned to Mitchie for the last time and hugged her again, burying my face into her neck for the last time for what will be three months. 'Be safe,' I whispered before kissing her neck slightly.

Mitchie nodded. 'Longest goodbye ever, huh?'

'C'mon, guys,' Connie said, ready to go through Customs.

'You have no idea,' I replied, before forcing myself to pull away. I gave Connie a quick hug.

'C'mon Lex,' Tessa said, extending her hand.

I nodded and gladly took her hand before glancing back one last time.

I watched her wave at me and I refused to turn around and walk away until Mitchie was out of sight and Tessa didn't even force me too. I loved how she knows how hard it was for me. I tried not to cry and rested my head on her shoulder, watching my girlfriend walk away. I raised my hand slightly and waved.

'Come on, we have to go,' Tessa finally said, tugging at my waist. I nodded onto her shoulder and we turned around. I looked behind me most of the time and if it wasn't for Tessa who led me the right way, I was sure I would've stumbled upon some people.

~*~

The car ride home was the longest drive ever. I quietly took out the blue orb Mitchie gave me and observed it. My head was resting on Tessa's shoulder as I held the orb to the setting sun, receiving beautiful blue rays of light. I nudged Tessa's side, receiving a mumbled, 'Hmm?'

'Look,' I whispered, holding the orb in front of her. She turned her head to look at the blue lights and smiled.

'That's so beautiful,' She said in awe. We were sitting on the backseat while Mom was driving us home. Dad, Justin and Max took a cab to go to some museum. Jeez, I'm so glad I didn't have to go with them.

Mom pulls up in our driveway and me and Tessa run straight to my room. 'Sooooooo,' she says, plopping down on my bed after we had both changed into some pyjamas. 'You and Mitchie.'

'I'm sorry, I know it's wrong, but I just can't help it,' I explained, sitting down next to her and looking at my hands.

'Lex, you don't have to apologize. You can't help who you fall in love with,' Tessa said, sitting up to put her hand on my shoulder. 'And to be honest, I'm okay with it.'

'Really?' I asked, not believing what I was actually hearing. She simply nodded and fell back on the bed, pulling me with her. I snuggled into her side and rested my head on her shoulder once again.

'Yeah, I want you to be happy,' I sighed at her words, knowing I had the best best friend ever. 'Just try and get some sleep, it won't be too long 'til you see her again.'

We both muttered a goodnight and I could feel her breathing even out almost instantly. She's such a sleepy head. I couldn't find sleep so I reach onto the nightstand to grab the blue orb I had placed there. I turned myself so the back of my head was on Tessa's stomach and I held the orb in front of me.

Somehow, it was as if Mitchie's face appeared in the blue crystal and I couldn't help the smile that reached my lips for the first time that day. I hugged it close to my chest and pulled Tessa's arm over my waist. I always felt safe when I felt her or Mitchie's arm around me. After glancing at the orb once again, I finally found the sleep I desired.

~*~

I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face. Yeah, it's cheesy quoting a song of hers, but I can't help it. It was already about 12 o'clock so the first thing I did was grab blindly to my cell phone, typing a quick message to my girlfriend who was somewhere in London right now.

_Miss ya already :( Whatcha doing? Xx LY! _

Her reply came almost instantly.

_Miss u 2! Nothing. Bored outta my skull. Got no1 2 hang with. U? LY2!_

I turned my head slightly to see that Tessa was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful so I didn't disturb her as I tried to untangle myself from her arms as quiet as possible, before typing another reply.

_Bored too, just wish I could come to London. Ill b watching 2night! xX_

I was too lazy to change into my clothes and also, my pyjamas were so comfy. Stepping down the stairs, I entered an empty living room. I didn't bother me though. I sat down at the kitchen counter and made me a sandwhich for breakfast.

Technically I made it as a snack at noon, because it was already 12 o'clock. I made an extra for Tessa in case she decided to get up early. Oh yeah, 12 o'clock was early for her!

_Wish u were here 2. we need some magic to get u here lol remember the time change btw_

I chuckled at her reply, how would I forget the time change? I wouldn't forget! Okay, yea, I forgot, but she doesn't need to know that..

_Yea, I know, Ill b on the couch at 4! Can't w8 to see ya! Well, on the tv anyway..._

I almost made an extra one for Mitchie, just to get the feeling that she was with me, you know? Then I realised something. I was a wizard... I could do anything I wanted!

I jumped up, not caring about breakfast as I flew to my room to wake Tessa up.

'Whaaaaat?' she groaned, burrying her head in her pillow.

'We need to go!' I quickly shouted, using my wand to change my clothes. Seeing that she made no effort to stand up, I pointed my wand towards her so that she also had some comfortable clothes on.

'Alex? What are you doing?' She asked, finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I used my wand again so that we both looked a bit decent before pulling her up and holding on to her.

'I got an idea.' I simply stated, pointing my wand in the air.

'What kind of-'

I cut her off by mumbling a spell. 'The person I miss the most is Mitchie so bring me to where I need to be.'

~*~

'Jetlag!' Tessa complained once we arrived at the place my heart desired most.

'We transported, how come you have a jetlag?' I asked curious, releasing her from my grip as I started to look for Mitchie. I saw her sitting on a couch and my heart stopped from the beautiful sight. I put my phone on silent so that she wouldn't notice I was there yet.

_Wish I could see you tho :( so not fair_

I smiled at this before I heard Tessa reply to my question. 'It's the time change. Alex, how come we are in London all of a sudden?' She turned around and saw Mitchie sitting on the couch. 'Oh. Alex... You can't just use magic to go and visit!'

'But, I miss her, and she just said she wished to see me!' I argued, taking a step closer to Mitchie.

_You could see me now..._

I sent back and I could hear Tessa taking a few steps towards me until she stopped right behind me.

_Errr alex hun. I dont see how_

I smiled at this before looking straight to Mitchie. 'Mitchie! I'm -' I yelled, but before I could continue, my voice was muffled by Tessa's hand as she pulled me out of Mitchie's possible sight.

'Are you crazy? She'll totally know you're a wizard!' She told me, pressing me against the wall.

That's when I realised what I just had done. I heard her footsteps, indicating that she was coming our way before her voice sounded through the hall. 'Err... Alex?'

I quickly muttered something as I grabbed Tessa and we transported back home.

~*~

Once we got back home, I grabbed my cell and typed a quick message, ignoring her last one.

_Have a gd show 2night! Love ya so much!_

Again, she replied quickly.

_Erm yeh. ly2 babe_

I sighed as I plopped down on the bed. I had nearly exposed myself to Mitchie. Some part of me didn't care that she knew, but the other part of me was so scared that she would freak out.

'Want me to go?' I heard Tessa ask. She probably saw that my mind wasn't really in the room as she turned around to leave.

I quickly sat up and grabbed her wrist as the first tears started to roll down my cheeks. I really had to miss Mitchie until France and I had to just accept that fact. 'Stay.'

She nodded as she sat down next to me, allowing me to fall into her arms. 'France will be here soon. You'll see.'

I didn't give any kind of reaction. We fell back on the bed and I wanted to stay that way until Mitchie's concert at 4 p.m.

~*~

'Honey?' I heard someone ask, but I refused to open my eyes. I groaned as I waved my hand into thin air, trying to get rid of my best friend who was trying to wake me up. That was, until she suddenly yelled, 'Mitchie's concert is in half an hour!'

You would not believe how fast I was downstairs on the couch. My eyes stayed fixed on the screen and I ignored Tessa's comments about it not being on until at least five to four.

Boy, was she wrong. They showed a couple of other bands, involving Taylor Swift, Red and a couple others and then finally, at exactly four o'clock, my beautiful girlfriend's face was visible on the TV.

She just ran up on the stage and her voice rang into my head, 'Hello, London! It's great to be here! Time to kick it up!'

Right after she said that, I turned up the volume and her voice blasted through the speakers of the TV. She was singing The Middle, one of my favourite songs of hers.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be there. The need became too much so I took Tessa's hand and teleported us to London in with one simple spell. Tessa clearly didn't expect that as she grabbed her chest, breathing heavily. I quickly walked out of the small toilettes I had teleported us to and into the huge crowd.

'That's the second time you did that!' She yelled over all the screaming fans as she followed me. I barely heard her, but I didn't give a reaction as I just stood there watching Mitchie; Her hips swaying to the music. I was in awe.

I sang along to every single song and finally got Tessa to dance with me too. We both moved on the music and I almost let a tear escape as she left the stage. There was just one problem. We had to get out of there, but people had surrounded us so there was no way we could move.

**Don't forget to also read Tarantula's next chapter, because there is information in there that you won't find in mine!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to announce that I will be saying goodbye to this account on Fanfiction.

I know there are a couple of unfinished stories and sadly, I won't be continuing them. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm saying goodbye to this account one of them being  
that I'm in a major writer's block for the stories I have on this one and I don't think I'll get the inspiration to continue them.

Luckily, it's not all bad news. I made a new account **WeStopTheWorld** and I will be uploading new stories on that one so make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading all of my stories and I truly hope to see you on my other account!

Tess


End file.
